The Chosen One
by Cardcaptorghost
Summary: 'Come away a human child, come away' voices echoed through the trees. A young boy laughed as he chased after his friends. He would play for hours until dark. His friends will always protect him, it was their promise.
1. Chapter 1

_'Come away a human child, come away' voices echoed through the trees. A young boy laughed as he chased after his friends. He would play for hours until dark. His friends will always protect him, it was their promise. The boy wished he could escape from his life with his friends forever just liked they promised but he was unsure. Could he leave his mother or sister alone with him? The man who causes his pain. The boy giggled once more. His friends were changing into magnificent shapes, it made him wish he too could change his form. _

_"Boy! Get back inside now!" his father shouted, the child tensed up. He wanted to stay yet he knew he couldn't disobey his father. No matter how much he wanted to do. The boy waved goodbye to his friends before returning to the house. He knew he shouldn't make his father wait. _

_"What took you so long?" his father shouted before striking his son cheek. The child grabbed his cheek, tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes. _

_"I'm sorry" The child whispered. The father glared at the child before pushing the child out his way and headed towards the fridge. The father violently slammed the fridge door open before grabbing the nearest beer. The child watched in fear as his father guzzled down the beer as he slowly stumbled towards the lounge. Towards his mother and sister. _

_The atmosphere was tense when the child willed himself to enter the lounge after his father. He heard the shouting from the kitchen which made his blood run cold. The child grabbed his crying sister and safely got her in the garden silently praying for his friends to protect her. The father took the empty beer bottle before bringing it over and slamming it down onto the mother's face. Glass was embedded into her skull. The boy screamed drawing the father attention to him. _

_"You little bitch" the father snarled before storming over to the child and throwing him against the wall. The child heard the familiar fluttering of wings. The sound of choking as the Fae protected their chosen one. The child's vision blurred. _

_'Come away a human child' the voice said once more. _

_'Take me away from this place' the child said before blacking out. _

_The occurrence of that night had confused police, they had found the dead bodies of the mother and father, the scared little girl hiding underneath a bush in the garden. The disappearance of the parents' first born. There was no trace of him. The police determined that the father had killed the child before getting rid of the body then returning home and attacking his wife which lead to him killing her then himself. The police searched from the remains of the child, but none were found. _

_Ianto Jones was dead. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto felt the change in the air. Something was wrong. The team had just headed out to a crime scene to test the resurrection gauntlet which Susie has become slightly obsessed with which was making Ianto a little worried. He had spent the best part of his existence with the supernatural or aliens and he had never heard or seen anything like this before. And like his mother had always said - gloves come in pairs. Lisa was sleeping peacefully in the basement, Ianto had been able to locate a Japanese doctor who had agreed to fly all this way to look and hopefully save Lisa. If everything went according to plan. Ianto's eyes trailed around the room. He knew they were here, his fellow brethren.

"You shouldn't be here" Ianto warned. The fae had protected him at his time of need from his father, Ianto knew he would always be in debt to them, but he couldn't risk his colleagues discovering that he was no longer human. It could risk exposing Lisa before he could get the doctor here. If Torchwood found out about Lisa, they would instantly kill her without even allowing Ianto the chance to save his girlfriend, they could be heartless like that.

"We know the workings of Torchwood and the immortal one, if he discovers we are here he will try and save our chosen one resulting in plunging this world into the next ice age. We request to keep them off our tracks till the girl is ours" the fae said. Ianto sighed. Just what he needed more work.

"I'll do my best. Just keep out of Torchwood way and it will make my job easier" Ianto agreed. He needed to get rid of the fae before the others arrived. They won't be able to see them, but there was still the risk that Jack would. He wasn't exactly human either. The fae looked satisfied with his answer and left. Ianto looked at his watch. Nearly 10 o'clock. The team would be back soon. He slowly wandered over to the coffee maker knowing full well that both Owen and Jack will want some when they return, Ianto has been tempted to put them both on decaf with the amount the pair consumed daily but he expected they had tasted his coffee far too much that they would notice the change from caffeine to decaf. Just then the machine roared into life the alarms on the cog door sounded and the team came piling in.

"Coffee sir?" Ianto asked though he fully well knew the answer.

"If you please Ianto" Jack answered whilst sending a smile in Ianto's direction.

"And make some for the rest of us tea boy" Owen chimed in. Ianto sighed. Just another average day at the office. Being treated like a glorified butler when needed then completely forgotten when his duty had been fulfilled. Ianto really couldn't complain it makes his job looking after Lisa easier if they weren't always looking for him. Ianto quickly finished making the coffee when Jack spoke up again.

"Tosh could you find out who the PC from the crime scene is" Jack asked, Tosh has already turned her computer on by the time Ianto has set her herbal tea on her desk. Tosh quietly thanked Ianto before turning back to complete her task.

"Why? Got a crush on her Jack" Owen teased as he flopped down onto his desk chair.

"No. If she comes looking for us we need to be prepared. Persistent people have always been the enemy of Torchwood... And if anything, she'd have a crush on me. I'm devilishly handsome" Jack answered, glancing over at Ianto when he said the last part. It wasn't a lie. Ianto had kept coming back asking for a job but kept getting rejected however, after catching Myfanwy Ianto has finally gotten the job. Ianto rolled his eyes as he handed the coffee to Jack before retreating to the archives. Ianto didn't stay long after. He preferred being away from all the commotion which came with Torchwood. He briefly heard Tosh explaining that the PC at the crime scene was a Gwen Cooper. Ianto couldn't explain the sudden feeling of dread which filled his stomach he hoped it wasn't anything to do with the feeling from earlier was connected but Ianto was never that lucky.

Ever since his father murdered his mother Ianto had been unlucky. He had spent his life with the fae traveling backwards and forwards in time collecting their chosen one when he had finally decided he wanted to experience something different the queen fae has asked if he would investigate Torchwood for them. What Ianto hadn't know was that Torchwood was looking into him, his disappearance after his parents' deaths at 7 had caught the attention of them. They believed he had been taken by aliens which was true, he was more than willing to make them believed it.

After Ianto had resurfaced and had reconnected to his sister whom was already married and expecting her first child Torchwood London had found him and offered him a job as an excuse to discover where he had been for the last sixteen years. Ianto never said. He pretended it was to traumatic to talk about. His file had been sealed and a fake one replaced it. No one ever questioned it not even Yvonne Hartman. She believed he had been at a boarding school all this time and only recently graduated. Ianto believed that his life was looking up, he had successful entered the place he was sent to investigate which had led to meeting Lisa Hallet the love of his life. But it wasn't made to last. Two years later the battle of canary wharf happened, and Lisa has been partially upgraded. Ianto was once again the unluckiest fae in existence.

Ianto collapsed into his bed. He wasn't tired. He never was. Faes didn't require sleep, it was just something he did to stop anyone suspecting that he wasn't human. Lisa has fallen for it. So had his sister when he visited and stayed the night on the rare occasion. He played the part of human well that sometimes he nearly believed he was still human and his life with the fae was a dream. Then he remember the night of his mother and father's murder. A constant reminder that he chose the easy way out and abandoned his sister to the care system. His only regret that he couldn't bring her along to their paradise. She would never leave the reality of her world to the insanity of his. His sister had always been the logical one of the pairs. He had believed in magic, the supernatural and aliens whilst she trusted facts and what she could see.

Ianto sighed once more before closing his eyes and attempting to sleep. Unaware of the horrors which would be discovered the following morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto had to give it to her. PC Gwen Cooper was nothing if not persistent. In under a few days she had been able to track down the Torchwood team and the pizza place they frequented. Ianto made a mental note to look for a different pizza place once Jack had retconned Gwen, the last thing they needed is for Gwen's memories to be triggered if she saw Jack at the jubilees pizza one night. Everyone had already left for the night, Ianto had quickly finished up with Lisa and was silently waiting for Cooper to rush home and type up everything she had learned about Torchwood.

Ianto sighed. They were back again.

"What have I told you? If you wish for Torchwood to stay away then why do you keep approaching us? The immortal one will find out sooner than later" Ianto said, he lifted his head and stared up at the fae fluttering around him.

"Ianto the queen demands your presence" the fae ordered before vanishing. Ianto rolled his eyes, this was the last thing he needed. The fae queen rarely made an appearance to her people who were working in the human world let alone summon any of them to her court. A ping from the computer alerted Ianto to some activity on Gwen Cooper's home computer, he turned his head to watch Gwen's mouse open up a word document before she started typing all the information she had learnt. Ianto wasn't sure whether he should laugh or cry, his name never appeared which really showed how little of an impression which he had on her.

Ianto highlighted all of Gwen's babble and quickly deleted it. He had a queen to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Susie was dead - suicide. Jack had hired Gwen which Ianto personally believed was the biggest mistake of all. Lisa had been discovered when the cyberman inside her finally took over. He could feel his heartbreak, it ached from loss but it didn't hurt as much as he expected. Maybe it was because the Fae inside him knew that Lisa was already gone or maybe just maybe the feelings Ianto had for Lisa wasn't as strong as they use to be - like someone else had stolen his heart. He hated how little time had past yet his life had changed significantly. The Queen's Fae proposal was something which played on a loop in his mind, what she wanted him to do? Was he really that wiling and loyal to the Fae that he would agree to give up his life for that. All this didn't matter at the moment.

Ianto stormed down the corridors of the Queen Fae's palace. His blood was boiling. How dare they asking him to keep the Immortal One away from their Chosen One yet they believe it is fine to pull a stunt like this. He knew the Chosen One Response Squad would currently be in a session with the Queen to decide what to do with the situation with their chosen one before they take her - Jasmine, Ianto thinks her name was. He knew he would have to appear to her sooner or later to tell her to hurry up with her decision about leaving or that Torchwood will try and make the decision for her. Ianto barely glanced in the guards as he barged past them and flung open the doors to the courtroom.

"I do apologies for barging in unannounced like this your majesty but I had to see the Captain before they left today" Ianto spat at an apology to his queen but his eyes were focused on the fae he was looking for.

"Ianto is there a problem?" The queen asked, the Captain looked equally as confused.

"Yes there is, we all know of the immortal one and what he is capable of and I was instructed by the Captain to keep him away from the fae as much as possible however, today when I was finishing off some work at Torchwood I discovered that Jack had a red petal on his desk the same desk he was currently sitting on. So he must have seen it meaning that he knows that the fae are here and will be tracking down our chosen one. So I really do not understand why you would order me to keep him away when you seem to announce your presence to him. Now tell me how the hell am i meant to keep him away now" Ianto ranted.

"Ianto we would never announce our... Jason where were you this morning before you came to this meeting you had disappeared for something?" The Captain looked over at their youngest recruit who seemingly shrunk under the heated looks he was getting.

"You warned us about Harkness. I thought he would feel threatened if he saw the petal and stay aware" Jason muttered. The Queen sighed. Jason had only been with the Fae for a little as three months Fae times so he had yet encountered the immortal one to really understand how much of a threat he was.

"I must apologies on his part Ianto. I hate to ask but if there is anyway you can delay Torchwood finding Jasmine it will be much appreciated. We will work on trying to convince our chosen one to make up her mind on what she wants whether she wishes to stay with her mother or come with us" the Captain said, bowing his head in an apologetic stance.

"I can visit Jasmine try and explain to her the implications if Torchwood finds her" Ianto suggested, he wanted to try and help his fellow Fae, he knew what it was like trying to get your chosen one away from Torchwood. Every Fae had to have some experience of Torchwood and Ianto had unfortunately come across both Jack and Torchwood multiple times during his time working apart of The Chosen One Response Squad.

"That would be much appreciated Ianto. When you are free please talk to her" the queen said, Ianto spared a glance over at her majesty. He bowed to his queen before leaving

* * *

Ianto went straight to Jasmine's house after leaving the queen palace. The young chosen one was sat on her bed just after getting dressed into her pyjamas.

"You are one of them?" Jasmine said when she finally noticed the new arrival in her room. Ianto smile as he took as seat on Jasmine's bed. He was still in his human form but would be undetectable if Jasmine's mother would enter her room.

"I am, my name is Ianto and I became a fae thousands of years ago yet only fourteen years liner time. I have come to talk to you about your decision do mind?" Ianto asked, he wanted to be polite after all Jasmine had never met him before, he didn't want her to feel like she was forced to talk with her.

"Yes, what is it?" Jasmine said.

"Soon you will be asked to make a decision about whether you wish to come with the Fae or stay with your mother. I'm not here to ask for your answer, it is not my right anymore. However, through recent events you might be need to make your decision sooner than you might be comfortable with. I'm not sure how much the Captain has told you about our race however, we have you could say a menace someone who gets in the way of our chosen ones. He is called the immortal one because well he is immortal. Jack has learnt about our presence in this world and will try and stop you from leaving to prevent him getting you the Captain will ask you to make your choice soon enough. If you don't the immortal one will find you and he will try and keep you here dooming the rest of the world. I was sent here by the Queen to explain what was happening since I work with the immortal one on a separate mission for the queen" Ianto explained, he wasn't sure whether Jasmine really understood the urgency or severity of the situation but she nodded her head and smiled.

"Would you be able to stay for a bit and answer some of my questions please?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course, what would like to know?" Ianto replied as a warm smile was present on his face as he listened and answered each of Jasmine's questions as honestly as he could.

* * *

Ianto didn't return to the hub until much later that night. Tosh was busy typing away at her computer with her communicator in her ear, there was no sign of Owen, Jack or Gwen.

"Where is everyone?" Ianto asked when he put some herbal tea beside Tosh. Tosh looked up at him gratefully before picking up her tea and taking a big gulp of it.

"Thank you Ianto, I needed that. Jack and the others left a few minutes ago, Jack got a call from a woman called Estelle apparently the creatures have targeted her" Tosh answered before returning to her computer, she was tracking the SUV. Ianto quickly excused himself before darting into the archives once he was out of sight of any of the camera he changed into his fae form and flew out of the hub. Fae moved faster then any vehicle that he arrived at Estelle's house in matter of seconds. He found the older woman cowering outside being pelted with rain, Ianto saw the same Fae from earlier watching from the trees as the old woman slowly died. Ianto growled as he landed in front of the woman, he willed the rain away like it was nothing. It was technically. When you have years of practice using your powers something like a youngsters powers can be easily dismissed.

"What are you doing? She knows too much about us!" Jason shouted.

"You try anything else and I will rip you to pieces now leave before I make you leave" Ianto threatened, he felt the ground and wind echo his threat as it threw Jason out of his perch. Ianto didn't give the other fae another look as he turned human again and revealed himself to Estelle, she looked up at him in shock but Ianto just gave her a gentle smile before helping her to her feet. Ianto carefully guided Estelle back inside before wrapping a blanket around her shoulders to start warming her up.

"Estelle" Jack shouted throwing the back gate open.

"I promise you Estelle. I will keep you safe from them just promise me this don't tell Jack I was here. He can never know" Ianto said, old woman seemed lost in her thoughts but nodded regardless.

"I promise" she whispered.

"Thank you" Ianto smile before pressing a light kiss to Estelle's forehead then turning away, Jack would be here any moment now.

"What's your name?" Estelle suddenly said.

"Jones, Ianto Jones" Ianto replied before disappearing the same way he appeared to her.

"Thank you Ianto Jones" Estelle whispered just before Jack came barging into her front room with Gwen and another man in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jasmine, I'm sorry but the Captain will need your decision on whether you will come with the fae by tomorrow. Jack Harkness and his team are close to discovering who you are. I understand that you might be leaving your mother behind, but you need to make the choice for yourself" Ianto said when he appeared in Jasmine's room that night. He had recently left Estelle's house and contacted the Captain about Jason's actions.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked. She was aware that an organisation was planning on stopping the Fae from taking her which was ridiculous consider what it would cause. Since Torchwood was meant to protect the human world from anything which wants to harm it, Jasmine thought they would be smarter than trying to come between a Fae and their chosen one. Obviously not.

"A rogue fae has angered the immortal one and I believe he will do everything in his power to prevent you from coming with us. So, to prevent the inevitable end of the world. You will need to come with us by tomorrow" Ianto explained, he hated to rush the girl's decision after all it had taken three years of abuse by his father's hand until Ianto chose to go with the Fae. The Fae were patient creatures for a reason "but just so you know. It would be 100 years until you have the chance to ever see your mother again. Choose wisely".

"I want to come with the Fae. I want to get away from him. I will miss my mother, but I don't wish to be trapped with him anymore" Jasmine said after thinking for a second. Ever since she met the Fae she was set on leaving with them, now was better than never.

"Very Well".

* * *

~2 Weeks Later~

"Jack, I have had no reports on the freak weather patterns. I'd think we have to face facts and believe the Fae have gone" Tosh said as she turned away from her computer screen and looked over at her boss.

"No, we can't give up a little child's life is in danger" Gwen complained, she had been adamant that they were going to save the chosen one from the Fae.

"I think the Fae have their chosen one. I just found a missing person report for a little girl Jasmine. She disappeared the day after the attempt on Estelle's life. I think, the Fae must have felt threatened by Torchwood interfering and made Jasmine decide whether she wanted to go or stay" Ianto spoke up.

"How can you be so sure? Lots of children go missing" Gwen snapped, glaring at Ianto with pure hatred. She hated how the tea boy had been able to weasel his way back into Torchwood after everything he had done. He let his cyberwoman girlfriend try to kill her and Jack had just accepted him like nothing had happened.

"In the inquiry, it says, and I quote 'Jasmine was a shy girl who spent most of her time playing at the bottom of her garden with these imaginary fairy friends. Whenever I asked Jasmine about her friends she would say that they were powerful creatures who would protect her until it was time. Her fairy friends were able to mess with the elements and shapeshift into whatever they wanted to be' from what Jack has said about the Fae it sounds like them" Ianto replied sighing, he had no clue what Jack even saw in the former police officer, hell he didn't understand how she became a police officer with how stupid she was.

"Just because they might sound like them doesn't mean that it is them," Gwen practically shouted, how dare Ianto talk back to her in front of Jack. The second she has control of Jack she swears she is going to retcon Ianto that he won't even remember his name let alone his time in Torchwood.

"How stupid can you be Cooper, Ianto right. If this little girl is the chosen one then it's too late for us to do anything" Owen argued, he was getting frustrated with the garbage which was coming out of Gwen's mouth. How could someone so attractive be so stupid, he was lucky he hadn't tried his luck with her and settle with good Toshiko instead. Gwen opened her mouth to argue but Jack interrupted.

"Knock it off Gwen, Owen and Ianto are right. Jasmine is long gone".

* * *

Ianto sat opposite the queen. When he was finally free from Torchwood, the Captain had turned up with a desperate look on his face and asked Ianto to come with.

"With the amount of times I've been here in the last few days I'm going to have to bring a change of clothes and leave them here" Ianto joked trying to break up the tension, it worked. A small smile appeared on the queen's face.

"I have asked you here to discuss Jason's actions against this human Estelle. Please explain the whole story for me Ianto" the queen ordered.

"He tried to kill her, your majesty. Estelle is somewhat important to Jack and I believe in his strange mind Jason thought if Estelle died the immortal one would back off. I was lucky to arrive just in time to stop Jason. I do believe that this not the end, he seems like he wants to prove himself and will stop at nothing to do so" Ianto explained. Jason had yet to appear since his attack on Estelle and Ianto decided that once this meeting was finish to return and put strong protective wards on Estelle's house to protect her just in case Jason came back to finish what he had started. Jack would be heartbroken if anything happened to his precious Estelle.

"Captain. I want you to locate Jason and bring him in. He has broken one of our most sacred rules to never harm a human's life unless they have hurt our own. This human Estelle had done nothing wrong against us" the queen ordered. The captain who was stood behind Ianto bowed and marched out of the throne room. The queen continued "Ianto… I know I have given you time to think over my proposal but if Jason does try something against Torchwood then we need a secure link to prevent a fall out between us and the immortal ones and his team".

"I understand your majesty. If you believe that would be best I can approach Jack with it however there might be an issue. Gwen Cooper, the new Torchwood officer believes that she is better than anyone else and I think she wants to take over Torchwood Three for her own gain, she has an infatuation with Jack" Ianto explained. Gwen Cooper was becoming more of a pain in the ass then Ianto thought she would.

"Very well. Keep an eye on this Cooper girl".


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto wasn't sure whether he would enjoy being a field agent. He had spend the majority of his time down in the archives at both Torchwood one and Three that the idea of being a field agent didn't exactly sit right with him even with the Fae he wasn't a field scout more an undercover and information scout so, when Jack approached him a few days ago telling him that they were going to the countryside on a team building and working on a disappearance case. Ianto had no idea what to think, his first reaction was to talk Jack right out of the idea of camping there was no way in hell Ianto would want to spend the night with Owen's whining especially since Owen made his opinions of the countryside very public however, Jack seemed serious about making Ianto a fully fledge member of the team so, Ianto fished out the camping tents from storage and here they were travelling into the countryside with Owen's whining.

"I hate the countryside. It's dirty, it's unhygienic, and what is that smell?" Owen whined, Ianto shot a look at Tosh. They were both unfortunately trapped in the back seats with him. Ianto wasn't sure what was going to happen first, Ianto strangling him or Tosh knocking him out with her PDA.

"That would be grass" Gwen answered.

"It's disgusting" Owen replied. Ianto silently begged any god that might exist to use whatever powers they had to get him out of this confined space. Luckily Jack spotted a burger van a few miles down the road and pulled over for lunch.

"Seventeen disappearances within the last five months. The police are clueless" Jack started before pausing and shooting a glare at Owen who had interrupted him to make a joke. Jack started again "The last known whereabouts of each one is somewhere around here".

"All within a twenty miles radius" Tosh added.

"Anything else linking them?" Gwen asked looking at the map which showed the whole area then at Jack.

"None of the bodies have ever been found. These people just feel off the radar. No patterns in age, sec, race. One minute they're here, the next, pfff. Gone" Jack said. Ianto froze for a second. Why did that sound familiar to him, now he really thought about it the whole area felt familiar like he had been here before. But when, why was here before.

Owen started complaining the second he heard that they would be camping and Ianto tried to keep his distance from the whining adult – sometimes he wishes he was back with the fae at least they don't whine or act like this. Tosh reluctantly helped Owen up his tent up whilst Gwen seemed to sit around and watch. Once the tents were up and secured, Owen offered to go get firewood and Gwen for some odd reason jumped at the opportunity to go with him.

"If looks could kill then Gwen would be six feet under" Ianto whispered to Tosh when he saw the look Tosh had on her face as she watched her boyfriend gallivant off into the woods with Gwen of all people.

"Sorry, it's just… I have this feeling that Gwen is trying to get in the way of everyone's relationship whilst she's in her own. It took me ages to get with Owen since he was still grieving for Katie and now Gwen come along and seems intended to destroy all that hard work and I'm scared I'm going to lose Owen to her because she is way more prettier than me" Tosh confessed, it had been something worrying her ever since Jack hired Gwen. Jack was obviously sexually attracted to her, yet he seemed just as attracted to Ianto. Tosh feared that Jack would led Ianto on whilst also trying to do Gwen on the side. And that is what will happen to her, Owen will chose Gwen over her or try and maintain a relationship with the both of them.

"I don't see what so special about Gwen Cooper either. All she's done since she's arrived is basically judging everything we've done or gotten in the way. I doubt Owen would leave a beauty like you Tosh for a brainless dud like Cooper. I don't see why Jack hired her to be honest" Ianto replied briefly checking over his shoulder to make sure neither Owen or Gwen had returned or for Jack to overhear them.

"I know the Weevil in the cells or Myfanwy would be more useful than her" Tosh answered and Ianto snorted, it was true Myfanwy acted like a guard dog for the hub whilst Janet was their permanent resident either of them would be more helpful than Gwen and one was an alien the other a pterodactyl. Ianto opened his mouth to reply but before he could Gwen shot out the woods shouting about finding a body.

* * *

The body to say the least was one of the most disgusting things anyone could witness. The whole skeleton was stripped of skin and internal organs and only the bones remained. Ianto felt sick just looking at it.

"Well, it's not Ellie Johnson, that's for sure. This is a male, late forties, fifties. Wasn't killed here. No blood spatter or signs of a struggle. Must have been brought here after he died" Owen said as looked over the body for any other evidence.

"Why do that? It's not like they've tried to bury him here" Gwen said, Ianto had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Maybe you disturbed them, and they ran way" Tosh countered. 'Thank god for people like Tosh or the world would be full of stupid people. One Gwen Cooper is enough for one lifetime' Ianto thought to himself as he continued to put yellow police tape around the crime scene.

"Maybe it's a warning. Whoever's responsible marking out their territory?" Ianto threw out his own theory. Jack seemed to think about it for a while, Gwen just glared.

"Cause of death?" Jack asked looking at the body before turning his attention to Owen.

"Impossible to say. The body's been stripped pf the flesh and bodily organs so what's left is a carcase" Owen answered.

"Could the Weevils have come out this far?" Tosh queried.

Jack shook his head "No, Weevils don't finish off their victims like this". A grim thought passed through Ianto's mind, could it be… before he was able to air his thoughts the sound of a car engine echoed through the woods.

"Is that ours?" Gwen asked. Jack shot up.

"Yeah".

* * *

Someone or something had stolen the SUV and parked it outside a village in the middle of nowhere. All of Ianto's cells screamed for him to leave, to get away yet here they were approaching the village with no idea what they were going to find.

"Tosh, Ianto. Follow the signal, find the SUV. Owen, Gwen. Let's see if there's any room at the inn" Jack ordered. Tosh and Owen shared a brief reassuring glance before Tosh and Ianto set out.

"You know, I think the next time Jack asks us to participate in a team bounding exercise I'm going to say no, this is turning into the start of a horror film" Ianto said looking down at the PDA and added "It's just a half a mile up here".

"Tell me about it, I don't like the fact we have had to split up. Safety in numbers, Well, at least we've still got this. The rest of my stuff was in the vehicle" Tosh replied as they approach a boarded-up stone building when they heard a noise. All of Ianto's sense heightened as his heart pounded in his chest.

"What was that?" Tosh asked, her voice waved in fear. This whole mission was just getting to them.

"Just a fox or something. I'll check round the back" Ianto replied.

'Everything will be fine. You are a fae, you will be safe' Ianto chanted over and over again inside his head as he walked up the side of the boarded house and around the side. He froze when he saw Tosh pointed a gun at him. Ianto slightly raised his hands up in defence as she lowered her gun. Her nerves were shot as she was jumping at every little noise.

"We should carry on straight up there" Ianto said turning around to look at Tosh. Ianto's heart froze, Tosh was gone.

"Tosh! Tosh! Tosh!" Ianto shouted, maybe she went back around the front, maybe just maybe she was fine. That she hadn't been taken by whatever this was. Maybe just maybe. Ianto pulled his gun out and head back down towards the building. He felt something circling him and he knew it had returned to grab him, to take him too. Something moves behind him. He turns and a something hits him from the front.

'Shit' was the last thing Ianto thought before he blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, I never liked camping. Don't bother, they took the guns" Ianto said when he saw Tosh waking up, he knew that he would be able to get out of this place however, he couldn't take or leave Tosh behind. It wasn't fair to leave her at the mercy of those monsters. He now knew why he recognised this place; it was back when he was still travelling throughout time looking for chosen ones. A little boy, Dafydd who went on a camping trip with his parents and disappeared, they had search the whole countryside but found no trace of him. Whatever was happening now must have been what happened to Dafydd all those years ago.

"Charming place they've got" Tosh responded; she didn't look as scared as Ianto would have thought she might have been after all this wasn't exactly their normal day at the office. Ianto let out a scared whimper, he knew he had to play up the scared tea boy who wasn't used to the field. Ianto hated playing the scared child, he wasn't that small abused little boy from years ago.

"Judging by the sound reverberations and the air quality, pretty deep underground. Chances of rescue?" Ianto asked, more curious then worried. He was wondering what the human would do to escape this hell. Ianto already had a suspicion of what was happening and who those bastards were upstairs. He wondered whether Tosh had figured it out.

"We won't need rescuing. I haven't met a cell, yet I couldn't get out of" Tosh said… almost proudly. Ianto slightly wondered how many cells Tosh had been trapped in before her confinement with UNIT.

"What were they?".

"I don't know. It happened too quickly. Are you worried?".

"A little. That body we saw in the forest" Ianto started then stopped. Tosh had found the blood, he wondered how long it would take until she noticed the shoes and the internal organs which filled the fridge. Ianto didn't need to look, he could smell them.

"Don't think about it. See if you can get that light to work, huh?" Tosh ordered and Ianto set to work even though he knew it was a wasteful task, her idea to keep him distracted.

"You're used to this, aren't you? That facial expression you all share when things get a bit out of control, like you enjoy it. Like you get a high from the danger" Ianto almost accused. He had noticed it when he worked with Torchwood One as well, the adrenaline rush when everything goes wrong. Ianto liked it when his plans worked, it made the situation, or any possible outcomes become more controllable but then again… maybe it was just him.

"You want me to apologise for that?" Tosh snapped, Ianto knew he wasn't helping the situation. Maybe it was because he never grew up. Inside he was still a little child who ran away with the fairies. He needed to stir the pot, get a reaction.

"Don't you ever wonder how long you can survive before you go mad, or get killed, or lose a loved one?" Tosh paused, her mind straight to Owen. If she died or if Owen got killed because of their job she would never forgive herself. Maybe Ianto was right, they were so used to putting their lives on the line but what happened when they died. Was it worth the risk to protect people? It must be.

"It's worth the risk to protect people" Tosh aired although it got her thinking, how many innocent people had died because of their carelessness. The porter from the hospital or the pizza delivery girl. They had all died, and who's fault was that. They were all to blame, they had all risked the lives of others but in the name of what, justice. Or was it so, they could justify a few innocent deaths in the name of protecting others just to help them sleep at night. How many people had died ever since Gwen had joined torchwood?

Susie, the hospital porter, the victims of the sex gas which Gwen released, Ed Morgan, the pizza girl, Lisa and the countless people who died due to Torchwood's involvement with the Fae. Hell would Ianto and her be added to the listen with Jack's constant idolisation of Cooper that he probably hadn't realised that Ianto and herself had been taken by these creatures. Would he come save them? Or would he continue fawning at Gwen's side because she was the supposed new 'heart' of Torchwood.

"Ianto… what do you think of Gwen? Your honest opinion?" Tosh asked. Ianto sighed.

"Cooper has made everything worse. Before Cooper everything was fine, half of the people who became Torchwood's victims would have never died. We would have found out about Susie and maybe helped her instead of her committing suicide. The porter wouldn't have died because he wouldn't have followed Gwen into the closed off area. Gwen was the reason the sex gas got out so, those deaths are on her. Ed Morgan doubtfully would have died because had any other trained Torchwood Agent who had received the knife they would have disposed of it in the correct manor to prevent Morgan from killing himself. I don't know but she just gives me the impression that she believes she better than us. For what reason, I'm not sure". Tosh went silent taking in what Ianto had said, it was the truth, she knew it, but she decided not to respond. She could properly think about her thoughts of Gwen when she was safe and sound in her bed at home.

* * *

Owen was worried. Jack had barricade them in the pub with an injured Gwen and an frighten teenager. Tosh and Ianto had yet to return and Owen couldn't help but think something had happened to them, after all they were tracking the SUV so it shouldn't take long to find it and bring it back which means that either the SUV was hidden better than they first realised or these creatures had taken Tosh and/ or Ianto and the uncertainty was slowly killing him. He wanted nothing more than to push the barricades away and go find his girlfriend and co-worker but Jack, was adamant that Tosh and Ianto would be fine by themselves with god knows what outside.

"Did you see that?" Gwen said pulling Owen out of his slow down spiral of thoughts. Owen's heart froze in fear when he heard glass breaking. Owen saw something move then the lights went out.

"Shit".

* * *

"Got to be three steel bolts. Top, middle and bottom" Tosh muttered to herself as she examined the cell door.

"How are you are calculating target stress points? Find the weakest point, bit of brute force?" Ianto said, Tosh had been quiet since she had asked for Ianto's opinion. She gone onto find the piles of shoes and then the contents of the fridge, Ianto didn't stop her from opening it. She needed to know the severity of their situation that the chance of rescue for her was slim. Although Ianto wasn't planning on letting Tosh die, out of everyone in Torchwood, she was really the only person he got along with. When Tosh wasn't looking, Ianto had sent a distress signal to his brethren. These creatures had killed their chosen one, and the Fae would be damned to let them get away with it.

"Nice thought, but it's reinforced" Tosh said as the door slid open revealing a short brown-haired woman holding a shotgun. So, the monsters revealed themselves. She played the part of an innocent victim well and Tosh had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. They followed the monster out of the cell and towards the slaughterhouse. The first thing which hit Ianto was the stench of death which hung in the air, the second was the bodies which were hooked to the ceiling wrapped in plastic.

"Tell us what these creatures are. Do they look like us?" Tosh asked and Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes. He couldn't believe Tosh still believed that these bastards were aliens.

"How else are we gonna look?" The bastard said walking through the plastic divider. Ianto tried not to smirk, they were here. His people, these bastards were going to get exactly want they deserved but first, he needed to get Tosh out of here, she didn't deserve to witness what the fae were about to do to them.

"Get ready to run" Ianto whispered to Tosh who looked confused but nodded her head regardless. The bastard walked over to Ianto and he smiled when the bastard stood in front of him. Ianto quickly headbutted the bastard before kicking him in the nuts distracts the bastard's wife enough to let Tosh get away. The bastard stumbled after Tosh whilst the wife approached him. Ianto smirked allowing himself to get knocked out.

* * *

Ianto watched as the villagers pilled into the slaughterhouse before standing up. He had long removed the bag which was placed over his head and got rid of the handcuffs which bound his arms. The villagers stood up in surprise.

"What the fuck" One muttered whilst the woman reached for her gun. Ianto batted her away slamming her against the wall. She fell unconscious.

"What the fuck are you" another cried as they tried to attack Ianto, they suffered the same fate. Ianto smirked as he felt his brethren descend.

"You killed our chosen one. You will suffer for it" Ianto said as he shifted into his true fae form. The villagers screamed.

* * *

Tosh's heart was pounding in her chest as she, Gwen and Owen were forced back to the mad house. She briefly wondered where Jack was but brushed it aside. It didn't matter where Jack was, all that matter was that they were probably going to die at the hands of these cannibals. Then she heard the screams, it made her blood curdle as she looked over at Owen. The cannibals froze, whoever those screams belong to, it was obviously people they knew. Tosh guessed the whole village was in on this, it wasn't possible for only three people to cause this much chaos. Her mind went to Ianto and that boy who were still in that slaughterhouse. Where they still alive or had they been killed just like everyone else these bastards had captured.

"What the fuck is going on?" The man said seemingly forgetting about his captives and ran up to the slaughterhouse and disappeared inside only to be flung back out with a horrifying creature on top of him. It was green and looked rotting with large wings on it's back.

"What the hell" The PC cannibal cried out grabbing his gun and shooting at the monster on top of his uncle. Owen unbound Tosh's hands.

"We should stop this, right. Whatever these are it's not right" Gwen tried to argue, and Tosh briefly thought how. How could they stop this? Maybe, these bastards deserved this.

"Tosh, Gwen, Owen are you alright" Jack shouted, he had planned to make a dramatic entrance however, he saw the three of them standing outside. He thought that maybe they were safe but then he noticed that Ianto wasn't with them and a slither of dread shot through him at the thought that Ianto might be dead. Then he saw them.

"The fae. What are they doing here?" Jack said and Gwen gasped. This was the monsters that Jack was talking about, the ones who took that poor young girl from her family. The fae looked up, its eyes connected with Jack's own and he couldn't help feel that they were familiar, he didn't know why. It stood moving away from the dead cannibals then disappeared back into the slaughterhouse. Jack followed to find the floor covered in red petals, and what remained of the villagers. The cannibals were dead. Ianto sat beside Kieran and two fae stood in front of them, seemingly protecting them from what was happening.

"Ianto" Jack said and Ianto's head shot up, a smile broke out of Ianto's face before he turned to the fae in front of him.

"Thank you" Ianto whispered but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We will always protect our chosen ones and deal revenge of those harm them" the fae said simultaneously before disappearing like they hadn't been there at all, however the carnage left behind was evidence enough of the power of the fae.

"Ianto are you alright?" Tosh asked rushing over to her injured colleague, Owen followed in pursuit quickly checking both Ianto and Kieran over for any major injures.

"Why would they come here? Why would they kill all these people" Gwen said horrified, she would never get her answers. She would never understand why these people did what they did, all because of the fae, they had taken that chance to get her answers.

"Because they will protect their chosen one. Ianto must be a chosen one" Jack answered, his eyes never left Ianto who was being fussed over by Tosh and Owen.

"Why Ianto and not Kieran?" Gwen asked, she didn't understand. Why would Ianto be chosen one, what was so special about him that he drew the attention of the fae when he was a child.

"If it was Kieran then the villagers would have been long dead before we got here" Jack answered before adding "I'm right aren't I Ianto. You were the fae's chosen one". Ianto looked over at Jack and nodded, he wasn't lying, he had been a chosen one just not in the sense that Jack believed. Owen helped Ianto to his feet and they walked out the slaughterhouse together, none of them wanted to be here any longer then they had to. Owen didn't pity what happened to the villagers, they deserved it. He had seen the look in the bastard's eyes when they found him above his precious Tosh, he would was planning on raping her before dragging her back. That sick bastard deserved everything that he got at the hands of the fae.

"Ianto… Is it possible for you to thank the Fae on my behalf" Owen whispered once they were far away from the others, Ianto looked at him confused, so Owen added "If it wasn't for them, those bastards would have killed Tosh and that would have killed Owen before those bastards were able to, I want to thank them for what they did. In my books those bastards deserved it".

Ianto smiled and nodded. He could do that but first he needed a shower and a long nap, he might not need sleep but at times like these it would be for the best. Unaware to the two torchwood agents, Tosh was watching them. The idea that Ianto was still a chosen one after all these years didn't sit right with her, why wouldn't the fae interfere sooner. Something about this didn't sit right with her and she was going to figure out what.


	8. Chapter 8

Tosh and Owen headed straight to the pub once they got back from Brecon Beacons, so much had happened, and Owen was gasping for a pint to properly forget about everything. Tosh on the other hand her mind was spinning, she had so many unanswered questions about Ianto that she wanted answers to but… she didn't want to push Ianto into answering them. She rather have his friendship instead of answers but that didn't stop the need to know. There was more to this fae situation then Ianto first let on, he only confirmed that he was the fae's chosen one once but refused to talk about it any further no matter how much Gwen kept pestering him on the way back, he stayed quiet, lost in thought.

"Are you thinking about Ianto" Owen asked pulling Tosh out of her thoughts, she hadn't noticed he had gotten back to their table with two drinks showing how lost in her thoughts Tosh had been. She nodded, not quite sure whether she could vocalise her concerns. She loved Owen, there was no doubt about that but, he wasn't exactly someone she could confide in about these issues. That person was normally Ianto and she couldn't exactly go to him.

"Thought so, I dunno about you but I've been thinking about this and him not going with the fae when he was a child seemed to good to be true and there an issue with his file" Owen said taking a big gulp of his drink. Tosh frowned; she hadn't expected for Owen to come to a simple conclusion to her.

"His file?" She asked.

"When he first came to Torchwood, it was my duty to give him a full medical check you know since I'm the resident doctor. I wanted to cut down the amount of work I had to do, so I looked up his torchwood one file. It was weird, his file was extremely vague of his background from the age of seven to twenty-three. There was also no medical history at all. I first assumed like you do that torchwood one doctors were prats and couldn't do their job probably but now, I'm thinking that maybe his file is either fake or Ianto left with the fae when he was seven which is why his background was so vague" Owen explained and Tosh froze in shock, she had read through Ianto's file when Jack asked her to pull it up when Ianto first started bugging them i.e. Jack when he was looking for a job. However, she didn't really pay attention to whether something could have been wrong with it.

"So, you think Ianto isn't human anymore. But we've seen what the fae look like and Ianto looks nothing like them… unless, after a while they can shift back into their human form. But why would Ianto return to the human world" Tosh pondered more to herself then Owen, it didn't make any sense. Why would Ianto leave the people who protected him after all, the events of today showed that they were still willing to help him when he needed them.

"I dunno, maybe being with the fae is actually shit. I think we need to confront tea boy about this, find out whether we are right" Owen said but Tosh shook her, she didn't feel like confronting Ianto would help. Instead he probably close himself off even more and then would never find out whether their suspicions were right.

"But what makes you think that Ianto would tell us, he's kept it a secret this long" Tosh stated. Owen froze from a moment seemingly running different ways he could response through his head before settling down on one.

"I dunno what tea boy will do, I'm just worried and don't you dare tell him this. I'm worried that if something happens on a mission to Ianto and I don't know what medication that might be poisonous to fae and give it him and it kills him. I'd never forgive myself. I can't understand why Ianto never told us, torchwood one I can they were a bunch of prats, but I believe we less pratty".

"I can see where you're coming from it's just, I don't want to lose Ianto's friendship. Yes, it's driving me insane not knowing but, there must be a good reason to why Ianto never said. After all, if he is a fae then he might have known Jack and Jack didn't exactly have a glowing report of them" Tosh said, she hadn't thought about it but if Ianto was a fae then it was more than likely he was much older than he looked and probably had come into some sort of contact with Jack at some point in their lives.

"How about we leave it for now, maybe watch Ianto carefully see if he slips up now people know he was a chosen one. He might take risks and when he does we could gently slip it into the conversation. We won't tell Harkness or Cooper about this; it would just be between the three of us. He needs people to be on his side just in case the other ever find out" Owen said, Tosh thought over Owen's words, he did have a point. The last thing Ianto needed was for everyone to find out and turn against him, he needed people he could rely on.

"Okay, we will leave it for now. The last thing Ianto needs is us throwing are opinions at him" Tosh agreed before turning back to her drink and gulping in down in one. Damn she needed that; Owen shared a look with her before heading to the bar to get another.


	9. Chapter 9

Just like they agreed Tosh and Owen didn't confront Ianto right away instead they tried their best to observe him to see whether he slipped up however, he seemed more immaculate that ever. It didn't take long for Tosh to realise that all his actions were carefully thought out to ensure there was no room of error now that they knew he was a chosen one. Gwen didn't know when to drop it since she kept pestering Ianto about his childhood and connection to the fae, Ianto just gave her one look and politely excused himself it was obvious to Tosh at least that something happened in Ianto's past which bad enough to warrant the fae coming to look after him before taking him away.

Jack however seem to take the information in his stride announcing many times that he was glad that Ianto never left with the fae, and Owen was pretty sure that Ianto had unintentionally winced whenever he heard Jack saying something bad about them. It was proof enough to Owen that Ianto had more of a connection to the fae then he was first letting on like perhaps being one.

When Ianto had returned to his post up at the Tourist Information Centre, Tosh decided to look into something that had been bugging her since Owen mentioned it at the pub a couple of days prior. Ianto's file. Tosh had personally found his original Torchwood One file when he started harassing Jack for a job, she had briefly read through it not really paying much attention to the little information of Ianto's background but mostly his role and achievements whilst working with Torchwood One then gave Jack the brief rundown on who Ianto was. But, now she was planning on giving his Torchwood One File more of a thorough look through.

_**Name**_

_Ianto Jones_

_**Date of Birth**_

_19th August 1983_

_**Nationality**_

_Welsh_

_**Species**_

_Human_

_**Role**_

_Junior Researcher (At Recruitment)_

_Head Researcher and Archivist (Promoted June 2005) [Active Role]_

_Yvonne Hartman's personal assistant (Promoted June 2005) [Active Role]_

_**Reason of Recruitment**_

_Personal recruited by Yvonne Hartman – reason unknown_

_**Background**_

_Ianto Jones was born 19th August 1983 to Glenda and Gareth Jones. Jones has a younger sister Rhiannon Davies (nee. Jones)._

_Jones moved to London in 2005 and was recruited to Torchwood by Yvonne Hartman in March 2005 – reasons unknown (see footnote)._

_**Medical Records**_

_Unknown_

_**Torchwood One Achievements**_

_Promoted to Head Research and Archives whilst conducting work under Torchwood One Administrator Yvonne Hartman._

_Observed the dismantling of Blind Summit (see file Excellium)_

_Other Achievements undisclosed due to highly classified material_

_**Criminal Charges**_

_Minor Shoplifting charge at age seventeen_

_**Any alien interaction prior to joining torchwood:**_

_Suspecting at age seven (unconfirmed)_

_**Footnote:**_

_Sealed file – EXORCIST_

The first thing she noticed was the limited or even lack of information on his background. Just like Owen had said there was hardly any information about Ianto from the age of seven to twenty-three, it was like Ianto Jones didn't come into existence until a month before he was recruited to torchwood and the reason to why he was personally recruited by Yvonne Hartman was missing. There was little to no information about anything, the forgery is so clear that Tosh was shocked that she never realised it the first time around. Could there have been a sort of perception filter on the file that made you believe it was trustworthy even though now she knew that the majority of the information was fake or was it because she knew that Ianto was hiding something that everything seemed so clear now.

Tosh looked at the footnote, could this sealed file have the answers to why Ianto's file was so bare. Tosh really didn't have a choice she had to look. Finding the file wasn't hard, she expected it to be buried underneath other files to prevent anyone stumbling across it but then again, if someone found it (had the file been buried) then it would look more suspicious. Sometimes it was easier to hide things in plain sight. The type of encryption showed that even though they were willing to risk someone finding it, they weren't planning on letting anyone decode the file. Unfortunately for them Tosh was a master at hacking and decoding. Yes, the file physically challenged her skills and took much longer than it should have to decode but still two hours later Tosh was successful yet, wearily. Someone had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure that no one would discover the file which made Tosh think – what was that important to Ianto and Yvonne Hartman (the two people who had access to the file) that they had gone out of their way to make sure no one ever found it. Well, she couldn't turn back now.

_**Project Exorcist**_

_**Type of case**_

_Double murder and kidnapping_

_**Events:**_

_On 1st September 1990, the bodies of Glenda and Gareth Jones were discovered. Glenda Jones's skull was impaled with glass shards evidence corresponded with broken beer bottle found at the scene of the crime. Gareth Jones died from suffocation with rose petals embedded in his mouth and a broken beer bottle in his right hand. It is believed that Gareth Jones was an alcoholic and became abusive when intoxicated and killed Glenda over a potential dispute._

_During the investigation of the house Rhiannon Jones (aged four) was found asleep and unharmed under a bush in the back garden. When questioned on what happened – Rhiannon told the police that her father hurt her mother and her brother (Ianto Jones – aged seven) told her to hide in the garden. There was no sign of Ianto Jones in the house. It is believed that whoever killed Gareth Jones took Ianto Jones with them. A search for Ianto Jones is currently on-going._

_UPDATE (January 1991) Still no sign of Ianto Jones. The police are now unsure of the timeline of events due to their only witness being a child. The police has ruled that Ianto Jones was murdered by his father and buried in a separate location which the police are still searching for. Torchwood has looked into the case and believes that the death of Gareth Jones was due to an alien attack and they took Ianto Jones with them being the only witnessed, Torchwood are unsure whether Jones is still alive but will continue to monitor Rhiannon Jones in case Ianto Jones re-appears or the aliens come for her._

_UPDATE (February 2005) Ianto Jones has re-appeared. Yvonne Hartman has gone to offer a job at torchwood to Jones._

_**Conclusion**_

_Ianto Jones has accepted the job with torchwood – he shows no memories of what happened during the time he was missing. Yvonne Hartman has decided that working around alien artefacts might jog his memory. It is believed by Torchwood that during Ianto Jones' captivity he hardly came into contact with the aliens who took him and for some unknown reason deposited him back on earth after sixteen years. This case has been concluded and the file will be sealed._

"Shit" Tosh mutter to herself as she re-read over the information once more, Ianto's father attacking his mother must have triggered the fae to kill him to protect Ianto unless he also tried to kill Ianto. Ianto's disappearance had to be related to him leaving with the fae, there was no doubt in Tosh's mind that Ianto was indeed a fae but why was he at torchwood now. Reading his file brought more questions than answers.

"I think tea-boy is trying to make himself look human. I've seen Cooper watching him like he's about to turn green and sprout wings" Owen said making Tosh jumped.

"Probably, it doesn't help that he was outed as a chosen one. He doesn't want anyone else to figure out that there something more different about him" Tosh replied looking over at Gwen and Ianto. Gwen's annoying need to understand everything was seriously going to harm the team one day and especially Ianto who she was extremely suspicious of hiding something – well he was but Tosh could really blame him for not tell them after all it wasn't something you could just drop into conversation.

"Cooper is going to keep harassing him until she can find out something about him which she can use. She doesn't trust teaboy since the cyberwoman incident, and she trusts him even less now she realised that he's hidden something else from us. Her infatuation with Harkness doesn't help either, I think she's jealous that teaboy is getting more of Harkness' attention then she is. We need to talk to him first, prepare ourselves in case Cooper or Harkness find out and they don't take it well" Owen said quietly so no one overheard them, the last thing they need was for either Tosh or Owen accidentally out Ianto before having the chance to talk to him first.

"Why Owen I would believe someone might think you are worried about our dear Ianto" Tosh teased her boyfriend, she enjoyed that his cheeks darkened just a little bit from embarrassment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Tosh. It's only a medical concern that's all" Owen quickly denied.

"If you say so, I was thinking about inviting Ianto back to my place to hang out. You could come over and we simply ask him about it, Ianto trusts me more and he is more likely to tell me anything then you or Gwen" Tosh said, it was best to not talk to him about it at the hub and her apartment would be more neutral ground.

"What are you two crazy kids talking about?" Jack said marching down the stairs from his office making (although he swore later her didn't) Owen jump while Tosh hurried to close the file and open some calculators she was working on.

"Owen was just asking me about going out after work" Tosh lied, giving Jack one of her innocent smiles, then she turned back to her work whilst Owen scurried back to the autopsy bay. Jack gave them both an odd look before going off to find Ianto so he could make them his magical coffee.

* * *

Tosh was able to corner Ianto in the archives later in the day, he had spent most of his time up in the Tourist Information Centre and Tosh didn't have a good enough reason to go up there just in case Jack asked. So instead she waited until Ianto closed the shop at four and came down to the hub before going after him.

"Spending so much time upstairs, I was starting to think you were hiding from us Ianto" Tosh teased as she walked into Ianto's office space. His office was spotless like always, to be honest you would never believe that the archives was connected to hub considering it looks like a bombshell had gone off upstairs yet, everything was clean and in order down here.

"I would never avoid you Tosh, Gwen on the other hand…" Ianto pulled a face.

"Not a fan" Tosh couldn't blame him, Ianto had gotten use to not being noticed and after the cyberwoman incident, Jack was trying to make Ianto feel like a full-fledged member of the team and now with one of Ianto's secret coming out he had gone from hardly being noticed to the centre of attention.

"I just don't get her need to know everything about us and tell us every little detail about her life" Ianto complained before letting out a loud sigh. "Anyway, what can I do for you?".

"I was wondering whether you wanted to come to mine after we finish for today. It's been a while since we were able to hang out, and with everything that happened in Brecon Beacons. I feel like we need a night to get hammered and talk about stupid calculations until a ridiculous time in the morning" Tosh said and Ianto narrowed his eyes.

"And it's not to harass me about being a chosen one" Ianto asked. He loved Tosh; he really did. She was definitely his best friend in this whole place, but he knew her well to know that she was up to something.

"Well if we approach that topic it is what is so, is that a yes to later?" Tosh said cryptically which instantly told Ianto that it was going to part of the discussion but regardless, if he trusted anyone to be open-minded it was Tosh and maybe Owen.

"Sure, I'll grab some Chinese on the way" Ianto agreed.

"Perfect" Tosh said pressing a quick kiss to Ianto's cheek and disappeared back upstairs. Ianto shook his head wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into before turning back to cataloguing the next alien artefact.

* * *

Ianto wasn't surprised when he arrived at Tosh's place to find Owen sat on Tosh's couch. He just put the food onto her table and took the seat opposite them. It was probably for the best to get this out of the way so they could enjoy the rest of the night.

"Ianto first I want to say that what is said in this apartment won't leave this apartment. Neither Gwen nor Jack will find out about it" Tosh said turning to reassure her best friend before they start talking. Ianto just nodded.

"Owen and I have been talking about what we found out when in Brecon Beacons. About you being a chosen one, the fae came to protect you so I don't doubt it. I-we just suspect that there is more to the story than first meets the eye" Tosh started before pausing for a second to see if Ianto was going to start explain but he just stayed quiet so Tosh carried on "Ianto I'm just going to bite around the bush and just be straight with you. Owen and I know that you're a fae".

"And before you try and deny it teaboy, we've seen the Project Exorcist file. We know about your disappearance after your parents' murder and we saw what it said about the circumstances that your father died in. Rose petals in his mouth, sound familiar" Owen started before continuing ignoring the panicked expression which was appearing on Ianto's face "You admitted that you were a chosen one and so I guess that the fae protected you when your father turned murderous. The file said that you were missing from the 1990s until reappearing in 2005, the only explanation and you know it is that you went with the fae and you are a fae".

"Well I guess there's no point trying to deny it then" Ianto sighed, so his suspicions were correct Tosh and Owen had worked it out. Did that mean Gwen and Jack were figuring it out too.

"So, we're right. You're a fae" Tosh said and Ianto nodded.

"What the hell are you doing working for torchwood teaboy?" Owen asked, it had been something which was bugging ever since he and Tosh had concluded that Ianto was a fae. Why would an alien want to work at an alien hunting organisation.

"It was an assignment to start with. Her majesty wanted to monitor torchwood's activity and to make sure they wouldn't interfere with our chosen ones. The immortal one umm… Jack that is was known to interfere with the fae and the queen wanted to make sure there was someone to monitor the situation if the Faes ever came into contact with torchwood" Ianto explained "luckily I suppose, Jack never informed torchwood about our existence so, I didn't need to worry that torchwood would go after a chosen one well that was until Jasmine".

"Wow, so, how does it work? Is the queen in charge of everything or do you have a government. What happened to Jasmine? Wait… immortal one? Why's Jack the immortal one" Tosh fired off any question which came to her mind.

"We don't have a government of sort. Our queen makes all the decisions with the advice of the council. Jasmine was told about the situation, that Torchwood was trying to find her and wanted to keep her from coming with us and that she would have to decide on whether she wanted to stay or come with us. She decided the latter. And Jack. Jack received the name the immortal one by my people because he is just that – Jack's immortal. He can die but doesn't stay dead. Gwen knows because Susie shot Jack in the head and then came back to life" Ianto explained.

"I knew there something weird with Harkness but to think that he was immortal. Seems mad" Owen said, whoever through that making the world's most insufferable person immortal really needs a reality check.

"The immortal one's essence is surrounded by the time vortex, for some reason it keeps him from staying dead. I don't know why; you would have to find out from him, but I can't be sure that he knows why either. Jack's worked for torchwood since the Victorian era and his immortality has always been known in the written archives it's just since everything went electronic and Jack became the leader of Torchwood Three, he kept it a secret but then again it could be the same reason to why I can't tell you that I was a fae. Can't exactly drop into the conversation" Ianto said.

"Anyway, that's enough chitter chatter for today. This food is practically calling my name" Owen said leaning forward and picking up the bag of Chinese before dishing out the food to the respective person, ignoring that fact that Ianto was aware that Owen would be here since he had picked up something for him too maybe it was a part of Ianto's fae powers being able to predict the future. Ianto smiled as he watched his friends dig into the food. He knew that they were going to be okay, that he would have people on his side when Jack and Gwen inevitable found out. Something which would be coming soon, Ianto could feel it. Something was waiting in the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen flopped down into the bar stall with a huff, she couldn't believe that Ianto refused to open up about his past once more. Couldn't he understand that she was just trying to get her head around what happened, about why he had been chosen like little Jasmine by the fae and why he decided to stay instead of leaving with them like all the other children. It just didn't make sense, but Jack refused to let her interrogate Ianto and Tosh and Owen seemed to suddenly get chummy with him that they weren't letting her have a second alone with him and for some unknown reason her codes weren't letting her into the archives.

"So, the guy over there's been staring at me all evening, and I told him he's wasting his time, but he won't listen. So, I've come over to talk to you because I know how these ends. He gets a punch in the next and I get barred. And I've already been barred from about twenty pubs, and I don't want to get barred from this one because they do these nice olives on the tables" A blonde-haired woman said pulling Gwen out of her thoughts before the woman added "I'll buy you a drink".

"Fine" Gwen said giving her an odd look, she had hope to have some peace and quiet so she could come up with a new plan. Maybe she needed to get Jack on her side then he can order Ianto into explain himself.

"JD and Coke, and Gwen, what do you want?" the woman said turning from the bartender to look at Gwen.

"How do you..?" Gwen trailed off, the woman knew who she was, but then again should she be surprised after she was well known in the police, for her certain sets of skills.

"I know who you are. You could say I'm a massive fan of Gwen Cooper, you've had such an impressive reputation with the police, and then hired to a remarkable organisation like Torchwood. You're all the rave these days, ever scavenger wants to meet you" Mary lied.

"Well I am that amazing" Gwen said missing the woman rolling her eyes "What's your name?".

"Mary. And I would to hear everything you have done for Torchwood, people said that it was you who single handedly make Torchwood charge for the better to start helping those who need it. I feel much safer on Cardiff streets with you protecting them" Mary said stroking Gwen's ego in all the right places to not notice the manipulation techniques she was using, and it worked because the pair moved to table away from the bar and Gwen started talking about her time in torchwood.

"I'm the heart of this team, Jack said so himself, yet they won't let me try to understand what's going on. How are they expecting me to adapt and help them feel more human if I don't know what's made them inhuman in the first place. Like recently we found out that Ianto Jones – he's basically our butler, he had no other use that make use coffee and buy food – anyway, he was this chosen one of these aliens when he was a kid and I just want to know why. He's practically useless, and I don't see what the fae saw in him, but I just want to understand, and they won't let me. I'm Jack's second in command so they should follow my command" Gwen whinged, she had so much pent up anger revolving around Ianto Jones, he was getting more on her nerves than the pathetic butler should do.

"It's seems like your problem is this Ianto fella. From what I've hear Jack is obviously in love with you and wants to be with you but this Ianto person is holding him back. Any ordinary person would have made a move, maybe Ianto has something on Jack to hold him hostage or is using alien technology to keep Jack for himself" Mary suggested, she need to plant a seed of doubt in Gwen's mind so when she becomes desperate then Gwen has no choice but to come to Mary for help.

"That's what I'm thinking after all who could resist me but Ianto's in charge of the archives so if there was anything alien which he's used on Jack, only he would have access to it and my codes to even enter the archives aren't currently working so it's not like I could go down there and find it" Gwen said slumping in her chair, Ianto seemed to have control over everyone at Torchwood and she as the heart of torchwood needs to save them, then they can finally start appreciating her for how important she is after all there is no torchwood without Gwen Cooper.

"What if you use this? This pendant allows you to read people's minds maybe if you put it on at work, you can read Ianto's mind maybe you can find out what he's doing" Mary suggested handing the pendant over to Gwen who gave it a sceptical look but regardless put the necklace on. Her mind was bombarded by the occupants of the bars' thoughts, it was so overwhelming that she had to take the necklace off straight away. But Gwen had a smile on her face, this necklace would be the downfall of Ianto Jones, she could finally steal Jack away from him and take her rightful place in his bed. Mary smiled with glee – she had won.

* * *

Ianto could tell something was off the second he came up to the hub from the archives. He saw Owen and Tosh were at the stations already getting on with their work, Jack was up in his office and Gwen had only just arrive. She looked happy, a little too happy for Ianto's liking, she didn't even start harassing him with questions when they made eye contact in fact her smile only widened.

"Morning Ianto" Gwen said cheerily, and it scared him. Why the hell was Gwen acting like this? Did something happen last night that made Gwen forget that she currently hated him because of his secret of being a chosen one or was it something else entirely.

"Morning Gwen, coffee?" Ianto greeted deciding to maintain his usual politeness.

"Oh yes please, thank you dear" Gwen replied as Ianto walked over to the small kitchen area. Gwen was being nice to him and that scared him, Gwen was never nice to him. He quickly made the teams preferred drinks taking Jack's straight up to him before he started whining – Jack Harkness whining was not a pretty sight. Before coming back down the stairs to hand out the other drinks, Ianto noticed Gwen pull something out her bag and he was lucky that he quickly managed to regain his footing before he tripped over and spilt everyone's drinks on the hub floor. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. How the hell had Gwen gotten her hand on an arcateenian telepathic necklace. He had to warn Tosh and Owen, if Gwen knew what she had and Ianto bet she did because of her happy mood this morning, she was planning to read at least some of the team members minds which put his secret which Owen and Tosh now knew at risk.

"Tosh, Owen come down to the archives asap" Ianto whispered in their ears when he passed their drinks to them before disappearing back into the archives.

Tosh and Owen shared a concerned look with each other before standing up and when Gwen was too distracted with her necklace clasp and disappeared down into the archives. They headed towards Ianto's office where the fae was rummaging through a box full of – Tosh wasn't actually sure what was in the box.

"What's up teaboy, this better be in an emergency I nearly beat my high score on solitaire" Owen said as Ianto brought out two small rings with a consecutive circle pattern on it.

"Did either of you see the new necklace Gwen brought in today?" Ianto said getting straight to the point.

"Yeah she was messing around with it when we came down here why?" Tosh asked a little confused.

"The necklace is arcateenian. An alien race who communicates through reading people's' thoughts, the necklace allows them to do that. If a human wear that necklace they too can read people's thoughts" he told them, and he watched as both their eyes widened in shock.

"Bloody hell, how did Cooper get her hands on something like that?" Owen said, Cooper couldn't have just stumbled across a telepathic necklace by mistake.

"Not sure but you're both at risk. This is a bio-damper, it masks a person bio-signature from being tracked which includes thoughts. It's not a permanent solution but it will prevent Gwen from reading your minds" Ianto said passing Tosh and Owen the rings who instantly slipped them onto their fingers.

"What about you or Jack?" Tosh asked worried that Gwen would try and read either of their minds.

"Jack's clearly from the 51st century and since humans have long since moved into space he would have had training from an early age to prevent anyone from reading his mind. As for myself - we had training at Torchwood One to protect our thoughts and also being a fae we learn to keep people from reading our minds. So, we'll be fine" Ianto reassured his best friend, who visible relaxed.

"Harkness is from the 51st century, of course he is. You know ever since we outed you as a fae, we're learning more about Harkness then we ever have from him himself" Owen huffed and Ianto laughed.

"Go back to work before he comes down here" Ianto said shooing both Tosh and Owen out of his office before returning to work, he made a mental note in his mind to ask them to come over after work to go over come basic shielding techniques.

* * *

Gwen felt practically giddy when she arrived at work the following day, the pendant was safely tucked into her bag to wear when she gets to work. Hell, she was even nice to Ianto, it would be the last time she ever was since she was confident that she would find out all of Ianto's secrets today. She couldn't hear anything at the moment, Tosh and Owen had disappeared when she wasn't looking but when they returned she planned to look at their thoughts to see whether Ianto had manipulated them or if they knew what he had done to Jack.

She tried Jack's minds next but was just met with nothing, Gwen wasn't sure what to expect after all Jack wasn't from this time period she guessed that she kind of hoped that he wasn't maintain any protective shields so that she could find any trace of Ianto's manipulation or Jack's true feelings of her. Well unless, whatever alien technology which Ianto had used was preventing her from seeing his thoughts – yes that must be it. When Owen and Tosh finally resurfaced from where ever they had disappeared to she tried to read their minds but once again she was met with nothing, but this time Gwen wasn't annoyed with it in fact she was happy because it proved that whatever alien technology Ianto was using, he was using it on Owen and Tosh as well and it must have some side effect where their thoughts were blocked from her. Gwen smiled with glee she couldn't wait to read Ianto's mind.

Ianto appeared later in the day and Gwen was so distracted with her work that she nearly missed that he was up there until he placed a mug of coffee in front of her. She gave him a sweet smile which instantly turned sinister as soon as his back was turned. She then tried to read his thoughts but just like before with the others Gwen found nothing, she would have really doubted the necklace authenticity if she hadn't worn it yesterday. Ianto was blocking her, he had to be. She screamed in frustration before ripping the necklace from her neck and threw it into her bag where it remained the rest of the day.

* * *

Gwen was fuming as she stormed out of the torchwood hub after work and went straight to the bar where she met Mary in yesterday. The blonde was already waiting, and Gwen practically threw the telepathic necklace at her.

"It didn't work. I couldn't hear his thoughts" Gwen shouted attracting the attention of the others in the bar.

"Ianto obviously must be a powerful being to prevent you from reading anyone's thoughts" Mary lied, she knew what Ianto was, but she wasn't going to tell Gwen because where would the fun be in that. She need Gwen to be dependent on her.

"What do I do? How do I prove to everyone that Ianto isn't who he says he is?" Gwen asked, the telepathic necklace had failed her since she couldn't hear Ianto's thoughts. Hell, she hadn't been able to hear anyone's thoughts.

"Get me into Torchwood and we can stop Ianto together" Mary said smirking.


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto wasn't sure how this conversation was meant to play out. He had to tell Jack about the arcateenian pendant since he would probably be the only person who Gwen might stand a chance of listening to. Ianto dreaded it, he had hoped that Tosh or Owen would approach Jack about Gwen's odd behaviour but according to them it was better if he brought up the necklace since he worked in the archives and had the opportunity to 'stumble' across a file detailing the arcateenian pendant and then recognised the necklace which Gwen was wearing. Apparently neither Tosh nor Owen knew how hard it is to fake a file about a necklace which wasn't in the system. Ianto would know it if it was.

So, before he could even tell Jack about the necklace he had to travel to the hub before Jack was employed at Torchwood to create the file then hide it in a secure place so that the current Archivist or future Jack could find it before Ianto returns to his timeline. Finding the file again wasn't hard, the archives hadn't changed that much since Ianto took over managing them well they were much cleaner than before. The file was still where Ianto had hidden it and it had aged with the times to make it look a lot more convincing. Ianto was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the person approaching him from behind.

"Ianto" Jack said suddenly causing the fae to jump and scream before turning around to face the immortal one.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Jack said visibly amused, Ianto always seemed to have a six sense. He knew when people were behind him or even approaching him when it shouldn't even be possible – Jack had tried many times to catch the young archivist off guard and not once succeed, well until today that was.

"Is there something you needed Sir?" Ianto asked as he approached his desk placing the file about the pendant on it and logged onto his computer, he want to look like he was doing something when Jack came down to the archives, which now Ianto thought about it was odd considering Jack never came down to the archives unless he wanted to harass Ianto into making coffee. Ianto looked at Jack with a suspicious look on his face. "What have you done? You haven't broken the Coffee Machine have you?".

"No, I haven't touched it Ianto I promise, everyone knows if we dare touch that machine you would put us on dreaded decaf for a year" Jack promised, he had learnt the hard way. Ianto had only been hired for about a month and for some reason wasn't in the hub when Jack decided he wanted some of the Welshman's heavenly coffee so, decided that instead of waiting for Ianto to return he would make his own coffee instead. He broke the machine and when Ianto found out had put Jack on the worse type of decaf imaginable as a lesson, Ianto also threatened that if anyone, and he meant anyone touched the machine then they would be on decaf for a year if not indefinitely. No one dare touch the machine since.

"Then what are you doing down here Sir, if I remember correctly I brought you some coffee only half an hour ago so you can't be craving any more yet" Ianto asked, he was still suspicious to why Jack would be down here.

"Tosh said you wanted to see me?" Jack said equally confused, Toshiko had came into his office saying that Ianto wanted to see him about something but didn't reveal what.

"She did… oh it must be to do with that file I found" Ianto said playing along with whatever Tosh started.

"What file?" Jack asked flopping down into the chair opposite Ianto's desk. Ianto nodded picking up the file he was previously holding and passed it over to Jack.

"It was hidden away so I didn't find it any sooner, I think it has been there ever since it was filed in early 1880, it's about an arcateenian pendant which they found buried not that far from the crash site where we unearthed that stapler thing. I was thinking that maybe they were connected but that wasn't what worried me. In the file they include a drawing of the necklace and I happen to see Gwen wearing an identical necklace today. I thought perhaps it was a coincidence but Jack the necklace is meant to be telepathic and I felt someone trying to read my mind earlier. Torchwood One gave us training to shield our thoughts so I was fine, I had to give Tosh and Owen a bio damper to protect their thoughts but if Gwen is willing enough to try and read people's minds, it makes you wonder how far she's willing to go…" Ianto explained before trailing off, he didn't want to seem like he was trying to cause trouble because of Gwen's recent pestering.

"I don't want to seem like I'm trying to make drama because Gwen and I haven't really seen eye to eye recently".

"I understand you concerns; I really do. No one should have their minds invade without consent. So, if Gwen does have this necklace, then I will look into it. But, maybe you should be honest with her. If you tell her why the fae chose you then maybe she'll leave you alone. She just wants to understand everything, you can't blame her for that" Jack said, he understood Ianto's worry, he really did but he knew Gwen wasn't trying to hurt Ianto with her questions, she just wanted to understand why the fae took the children since Jasmine had been taken before they were able to find her and for Gwen to get her answers.

"Do you even know how the fae choose their chosen ones?" Ianto said, all emotion had gone from his voice and his face was blank which put Jack on edge. He didn't like this version of his Welshman. Jack shook his head, after the fae had killed his men he had always held a grudge against them. And because of that he never wanted to find out anything more about them just in case he started sympathising with those monsters.

"The Fae Chosen One are children who were abused or neglected as a child. That's right Jack, Jasmine might have been loved by her mother, but she was both emotionally and sometimes physically harmed by her mother's boyfriend. My father was an alcoholic he would harm my mother and myself. One day he and my mother got into a fight, so he killed her. I tried to protect my little sister by pushing her into the garden and he didn't like that so he came over and if the fae hadn't intervened and killed him then there was no doubt in my mind he would have killed me too then my sister. So, forgive me if I don't want Saint Cooper to know about one of the darkest moments in my life" Ianto snapped, why couldn't Jack open his eyes and see Gwen for what she really was. No one on the team apart of Jack liked being around her.

"You don't like Gwen?" Jack asked almost confused, Gwen seemed to be the heart that was needed in Torchwood so why was Ianto so anti her.

"Oh, wake up and smell the coffee Jack. Only you like her. Owen was sexually attracted to her, but she got on his nerves very quickly. Tosh has tried to be civil, but she can't stand how much she get away with. I've already said my piece…" Ianto started before Jack interrupted.

"I don't let Gwen get away with anything".

"That's where you're wrong. She released the sex gas on her first day and didn't get penalised for that mistake however had it been anyone else we would have been told off. When we were dealing with the ghost machine, had Owen or Tosh made that injury on Ed Morgan they would have been suspended yet, Gwen got coddled instead. When the fae was here and took Jasmine, she kept going on and on about getting Jasmine back even though we both know if she had tried to do anything the world would have been plunged into the next Ice Age. Hell, she defied you and you just brushed it off like it was nothing. She treats the rest of the team like dirt and you don't even bat an eyelash at it. How are we meant to follow someone who can't even control one of their team members" Ianto replied, he didn't want to be harsh, but Jack needed a wake-up call. If he wanted the respect on the other team members then he had to deal with Gwen.

"Do I really let Gwen get away with so much" Jack said and Ianto sighed before standing up and walking to the other side of his desk where Jack was sat and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You're the boss Jack not Gwen but you let her walk all over you like she's in charge. She's not even the second in command because you named Owen that after Susie died. If you keep letting her get away with everything then you might as well make it official and give Gwen control of Torchwood" Ianto said and Jack looked like Ianto had gone and chucked a bucket of freezing cold water over his head.

"I'll leave you here to think. No one will come looking for you down here" Ianto said as he risked placing a kiss to Jack's forehead before grabbing his coat and bag and walking out the archives. Jack just sat there slumped in the chair replaying his actions even since he hired Gwen Cooper.

* * *

"Who would have thought that sending Jack down to the archives to learn about a telepathic pendant would end up with you having a go at him for inadequate misconduct on his and Gwen's behalf" Tosh laughed as she returned with Owen, Ianto and her own drinks. After Ianto had come up from the archives, Gwen had already stormed out so, Owen and Tosh decided to make their own exit and get drinks with their favourite fae. Jack obviously needed time to think through what Ianto had said and hopefully change his actions for the better.

"Well I wasn't expecting to get onto the subject but since he saw how bitter I was about oh so Saint Cooper, I just had to bring it up. You should have seen him it was like I pissed in his coffee" Ianto replied.

"Remind us to never mess with you when your pissed off Tea-boy" Owen said before taking a large sip of his drink.

"What do you think Jack will do now?" Tosh asked looking over at her boyfriend then her best friend.

"If Harkness has a brain somewhere in that big head of his then he should realise the mistakes he's made and try and fix them. If not we'll hold Ianto's coffee for ransom. He loves that coffee well probably more than he loves Ianto himself" Owen said.

"Jack doesn't love me" Ianto argued.

"Now that's where you're wrong Teaboy. Harkness practically has heart eyes whenever you enter a room" Owen replied and Ianto looked over at Tosh for support.

"I'm sorry Ianto but Owen's right. There's no competition to who holds Jack's attention between you or Gwen whenever you're in the room. And I know for a fact that you like him just as much as he likes you" Tosh said, she hated watching the two men practically pine over one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. If it wasn't for Gwen Cooper, Tosh hoped that Jack would have made his move and gotten together with Ianto by now.

"Even if he did have feelings for me, it would never work between us" Ianto said almost heartbroken.

"Why? You're both immortal so, you would never have to worry about losing the other. You're also probably the only person who could deal with Jack's shit. I'd think you're perfect for each other" Tosh said.

"Jack despises my species even if I hid it now soon he's going to notice that I'm not aging, and the truth will come out and he'll hate me. I'd rather suffer now then risk losing him in the future" Ianto said, and it hurt Tosh to listen to someone who had given up before they even got started.

"If Jack fell in love with you for who you are then it shouldn't matter if you can control the elements and shift into a mouldy green creature with wings… Ianto? Ianto" Tosh started before trailing off as Ianto seemed to stare at nothing.

"What do you want?" Ianto said looking at well nothing. Tosh looked over at Owen who mouthed 'fae' to her. It would make sense since Ianto could see it whilst neither Owen nor Tosh could. Tosh just shrugged.

"Why would her majesty want to meet her?... well you're no help. Fine I'll talk to her but I'm not forcing her to meet her majesty" Ianto said to the invisible figure before turning to Owen and Tosh. "I'm sorry – that was the royal adviser. The Queen has asked me to do something. I better go, the Queen doesn't like being kept waiting".

"Don't worry about it mate, we'll see you tomorrow" Owen said as Tosh stood up to give Ianto a hug.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" The fae said before walking out the bar.

* * *

Estelle wasn't expecting visitors, so it surprised her when she heard a knock at her front door at nearly half 9 at night. She had been planning on turning in for the night only staying up to watch the end of an interesting documentary. She pushed the blanket off her legs and walked over to her front door peering out the window to see who it was, she knew better then to open her front door late at night to a complete stranger. But it wasn't a stranger standing at her door, in fact she recognised him from the night she was attacked. It was the man or maybe fae who saved her - Ianto Jones.

"Mr Jones, what can I do for you?" Estelle asked, she was surprised to see him again. She kept her promise and never said a word to Jack about the person who saved her even though she knew he was suspicious to how she had survived when she was wet head to toe.

"Please call me Ianto. Can I come in; I need to ask you something?" Ianto said and Estelle nodded, moving to the side to allowing him to enter her home.

"Would you like some tea?" Estelle asked as they walked into the lounge where Moses was resting on the sofa.

"No thank you Estelle, this will only be quick. My Queen wants to meet with you, she heard what happened to you at the hands of an inexperienced Fae and wants to in person express her sincere apologies. She hoped that this didn't tarnish your belief in my kind. There is another proposal she wishes to offer you but that can only be made in person. If you desire, I can take you to her. If you do come with me you will be under the protection of the fae and if Jason ever came after you we would be there to protect you" Ianto explained, he didn't know what the Queen's proposal was, but he could make a guess.

Estelle stayed quiet from a minute; she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. If this has happened before the attack then there was no doubt in her mind she would have snapped up the offer in a heartbeat but now she more warily of the creature in human form in front of her. Part of her wanted to go whilst another was trying to talk some sense into her, these creatures attacked you before what if that was their plan all along sparing her that night to trap her in their world.

"I'll come with you but on one condition. If I want to leave, you can't keep me prisoner" Estelle demanded, she had to go. Her curiosity was too strong to give up such an opportunity and she still wanted to hold onto her belief that not all fae were bad, that there was some good ones like the man sat in front of her.

"That is agreeable, we would never want to make you feel like we are trapping or tricking you. Now we have not a second to waste" Ianto said standing from the sofa and helping Estelle to her feet.

"Now this is going to feel a little weird but bear with and don't let go of my arm" Ianto warned before they disappeared from Estelle's lounge and reappeared outside the Queen's court. The two fae guards took one look at Estelle and Ianto then opened the large oak doors.

"This is where I leave you. Don't worry Estelle you are in safe hands; the queen will not harm you I promise" Ianto said trying to reassure the worried woman. Estelle didn't say anything instead she just nodded before walking into the courtroom with the doors slamming shut behind her.

After Ianto had dropped Estelle off with the Fae Queen and returned to the human world, he felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the new text message.

_**Jack: **I need you to come to the hub now_


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto didn't get a word in edgeways when he arrived at the hub, Owen and Tosh were already there waiting with Jack who was holding the stapler thing they had discovered before ordering Ianto, Tosh and Owen to hide. Jack told them that Gwen was approaching the hub with a unknown woman who Jack believed was an alien and the person responsible for giving Gwen the telepathic necklace. Jack also asked them to shield their thoughts to make sure that neither Gwen nor the alien was tipped off to the others being there. Ianto shifted from his human into his fae form – it was easier to hide from both the humans and the alien (if it was an alien) then staying in his human form.

Ianto watched as Gwen walked through the cog door with a young short blonde-haired woman trailing behind her. He knew it the second he saw her that she was an alien, an Arcateenian.

"So where is it, Gwen?" the woman said looking at the extensive collection of alien artefacts which were still on display.

"Stay here, Jack has it" Gwen said, she remembered Jack taking the device up into his office before shutting himself in there to ponder over what the machine might do. Gwen did wonder whether Jack had figured out what it was, Mary refused to say but whatever it was it could hardly be important it looked nothing more than a piece of rust old junk.

"Be quick. I've got a long journey ahead of me. I might need something to eat before I go" Mary urged, the sooner she got home the sooner she could take her revenge on those imbeciles who locked her up with that guard.

"This what you're looking for?" Jack said stepping out his office with the device in hand. Ianto carefully shifted back but kept hidden.

"Jack" Gwen started but Jack interrupted.

"Friend of mine. Let's call him Vincent, that was his name after all. Regular guy, girlfriend, likes his sports, likes a beer. He starts acting a little strange, a little distracted. Suddenly he disappears for a couple of months. He comes back, and we've got to start calling him Vanessa. Since then I've always been a little nervous when a friend behaves out of character. I'm sorry we've haven't been introduced. Jack Harkness. My guess is you're not from around these parts. Now this? This is incredible. You know what it is?" Jack said looking briefly at the hidden forms of his team then back at Gwen. At first he hadn't noticed Gwen acting odd, she turned up late and did hardly any of her paperwork which was all normal for her - it wasn't until Ianto had brought up that Gwen had somehow come across an alien telepathic pendant which made Jack scroll back through that days' worth of CCTV of inside the hub and outside to see Gwen with the necklace and then meet a woman.

"Just a piece of junk. Mary said it belongs to her and since it's not alien we have no reason to keep it" Gwen said trying to reach out and take the device from Jack. Jack quickly pulled the device way; he couldn't risk Gwen doing something stupid and sending herself into the sun.

"Is that the lie she's being telling you. I thought you were in the police Gwen. What happened to the whole we need to investigate and dig a little deeper spiel you keep sprouting. This is a transporter. A two-man transporter – room for one prisoner and one guard. You want to tell us what happened to the guard, Mary?" Jack said giving Gwen an unreadable look. She had been so irritating about finding out about the victim when Carys had been possessed by the sex alien and now she didn't even look into her new friend who just happened to have an alien necklace on them.

"I killed him. But I was disturbed by this human, so I possessed her body then another came – a solider, he tried to shoot me, so I plunged my new human hand into his chest and plucked out his heart" Mary said smirking at the reaction of Gwen. Tosh, Owen and Ianto slowly stepped out of hiding, it was obvious that Mary knew they were there so no point in hiding it any longer. Gwen looked shocked, that she wasn't expecting for the rest of the team to be there this late.

"And that's what you've been doing ever since" Tosh said as she slowly turned a funny looking green colour.

"All the punctures, all about the size of a fist. All those people, you killed all those people" Owen said horrified, he remembered when he was a new doctor and a woman came in with a large hole in her chest and her heart missing, that sight nearly made him throw up and he had nightmares for weeks.

"I fled before any more soldiers came, I had so much to explore and how I loved this body, so soft so wicked. Such powers the body has in this world, within a few years the forest had gone, and the transporter was safely buried under the spread of the city, I didn't care. I wasn't exactly in a hurry to get home" Mary said trailing a seductive hand down her body.

"And you've been killing ever since" Jack accused, Ianto just watched. He had only ever met an arcateenian once. A child had somehow tracked the fae down and wanted to become a fae themselves. His kind had agreed since the child had fit all the criteria to become a chosen one and the child had left that same day. Unfortunately, the arcateenian believed that the fae had kidnapped the child and try to track down the fae to demand the child release. They never did find them and the newly turned fae because the captain of the chosen one retrieval team.

"I knew there might come a time when my situation here became complicated but I was safe as long as I knew where the transporter was" Mary said smirking, Gwen wanted to put on the necklace but what was the point Ianto was obviously preventing her from hearing their thoughts that it wouldn't help Mary. Mary wanted to help her save Jack, Tosh and Owen so they could see the monster Ianto was, they would worship her for saving them from Ianto's spell. If only she could hear his thoughts.

"And then the machine was discovered" Jack said his eyes never left Mary just in case she made a move for the transporter.

"As soon as the air touched its surface I could feel it… and my easily manipulative Gwen" Mary said moving quickly to grab Gwen from behind and puts a knife to her throat.

"Let her go Mary! Let Gwen go" Jack begged.

"Gwen dear tell them to give me the transporter" Mary said pressing the knife harder against Gwen's throat.

"Jack please give Mary the transporter" Gwen begged.

"How's this? I'll exchange Gwen for either the transporter or for Ianto Jones to reveal the horrifying secret he keeps hidden" Mary smirked looking over that Ianto who had slightly paled, he had his suspicions that Mary might know what he was, but he never expected her to try and out it. It didn't make sense why would she it didn't help her get the transporter.

"Okay you want the transporter. We want Gwen. I think that's a fair swap. Just give me the knife and I'll give you the transporter myself" Jack said holding the transporter out in Mary's direction. Mary took one look at the transporter then pushed Gwen away. Mary walked over to Jack and took the transporter from him a smirk appeared on her face she obviously thought she had won but Ianto knew Jack, he would have suspected something like this, he would have done something to the transporter.

"You smell different to them but then not as different as him" Mary said flicking her eyes in Ianto's direction. Jack's eyes followed hers and he frowned.

"I've never met one of your kind before" Mary said.

"I wish I could say the same" Ianto said, he felt the eyes of Gwen and Jack on him, but he just stared at Mary. The transporter she was holding activated, Mary looked down at it confused before turning to face Jack.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Oh that?" Jack smirked "I reprogrammed it for you. It's set to enable". Mary opened her mouth to respond but before she could she vanished in a flare of light, flying through the roof of the hub and out into space.

"Where did she, has she gone home?" Gwen asked.

"I reset the coordinates" Jack replied.

"Where to?" Toshiko spoke up curiously, she had stayed quiet through the whole exchange focusing more on shielding her thoughts from Gwen and Mary then trying to save Gwen but then again – Tosh didn't get along with the ex-policewoman and if Mary had killed her then she wouldn't be upset.

"To the centre of the sun. it shouldn't be hot. I mean we sent her there at night and everything" Jack said, walking over to Gwen barely sparing a glance at the rest of his team.

"You killed her" Gwen accused, she looked horrified. How could Jack betray her like this? He should have known that Mary would be important to her, it had to be Ianto's brainwashing – it was changing Jack into something she didn't recognise anymore. She had to save him and fast.

"To protect you Gwen, she had you at knife point. Are you okay? I know it can be traumatising" Jack said practically coddling Gwen. Ianto just stared at the floor, had nothing he said earlier effected Jack's choices at all. He still choose Gwen over the rest of the team.

"Oh, for god's sake Jack, she put herself in this situation she brought an alien into the hub who was killing people and you're just letting her get away with it again. When Ianto brought a cyberwoman into the hub he was suspended for a month and was given the cold shoulder when he returned. If I or Owen had brought her here you would have been harsh with us as well. Yet with Gwen your treating her like she a cut above everyone else. If this is going to be how you act from now on punishing us but letting Gwen get away with everything then I quit" Tosh snapped glaring at Jack, she couldn't believe Jack was still acting like this what control could Gwen bloody Cooper have over the immortal to make him practically bow down to her beck and call.

"How can you be having a go at me! Ianto the liar here! Keeping this dark secret from us. First with Lisa, then with being a chosen one and now this. We can't trust Ianto Jack, if he's going to keep lying then how do we know that he's not going to turn against us. For us to trust him then Ianto needs to be honest with us" Gwen snapped, she couldn't believe that Tosh was defending him when Ianto was lying to all of them.

"Ianto I understand that we've been through a lot lately and we're all allowed to have our own secrets, god knows I have plenty but I just want you to know that you can tell us anything if you want to" Jack said taking a step towards Ianto, Tosh was right, Gwen had brought that alien in and he was practically letting her off the hook when Ianto had been suspended for trying to save his girlfriend. He couldn't punish Ianto and not Gwen. He'd been letting Gwen get away with a lot and forgetting about the rest of his team. He'd been damaging his chances with Ianto, someone who he was serious about pursuing because he was so wrapped up with Gwen that he completely forgotten about the other members of his team. They were just as important as Gwen was, hell they had been at Torchwood longer, so they were more important to him.

"Jack I…" Ianto started ignoring the look he was getting from Gwen.

Gwen glared at Ianto; his presence was ruining everything good in her life. The telepathic necklace, her chances with Jack. He hardly looked her way when Ianto was in the room and that had to change. She was perfect for Jack; she knew his secrets that the others didn't. Jack trusted her over the others. If only Ianto wasn't here, then Jack would fall into her arms just where he belongs. If Ianto wasn't here she'd have the respect she deserved from Tosh and Owen. Ianto was the problem, Ianto had a secret, Ianto was untrustworthy. Ianto should be gone. Gwen grabbed her gun lifted it up towards Ianto and fired.


	13. Chapter 13

_He smirked. He hadn't expected that finding a perfect candidate to help him overthrow Ianto Jones would be so easy. Everyone seemed to love him, the perfect friend, and the perfect fae. If he ever wanted to get rid of that man, that fae and prove to everyone that what he tried to do was worth it, if they wanted the immortal one gone, then they needed to target those around him. His team, that woman and the immortal ones' lover, or whatever Ianto Jones seemed to be to him. It was a shame that a bullet wouldn't kill a fae, not much can but with the help of Gwen Cooper then they can succeed and remove the obstacles standing in his way. All he needed to do was bide his time and wait for the right time to approach Miss Cooper. To get rid of Ianto Jones, she would do anything._

* * *

Ianto had to hand it to her, he never expected Gwen to try and shoot him. Jack looked horrified whilst Owen and Tosh knocked the gun from Gwen's hand and restrained the woman. Ianto just took control of the air around the bullet and manipulated it forcing it to stop in mid-air then to fell to the ground.

Jack just stared at Ianto, his Ianto who somehow stopped a bullet mid-flight and now his eyes were glowing a bright green colour. No normal human eyes can glow, it was impossible. Hell, Jack was immortal, and he didn't have any glowing eyes whenever he resurrected. He had to find out what was happening because whatever it was - Ianto must have gone to great lengths to keep it a secret but first he would have to deal with Gwen.

"Tosh, Owen. Secure Gwen in the cells next to Janet then meet us in the conference room we have a lot to discuss it would seem" Jack ordered barely sparing a glance at either Ianto, Tosh, or Owen as he headed towards the conference room not paying any attention to whether Ianto was following. Tosh and Owen dragged Gwen down to the cells kicking and screaming, saying how she was destined to be with Jack, that they were all under Ianto's mind control and how she was going to save them. Ianto believed he would have felt sick to his stomach if he had such ability, instead he just pitted Gwen Cooper. He never realised how delusional she had become whilst working at torchwood, her mental state completely deteriorating to this in a couple of months.

"I'll make coffee" Ianto muttered mostly to himself, he tuned Gwen's rambling out and instead gave in to his own internal thoughts. He had no choice but to reveal who he was to Jack after manipulating the elements to stop a bullet wasn't something the average human could do, well without some sort of alien technology which Ianto obviously didn't have. Jack wasn't stupid he could figure it out. He already had many pieces of the puzzle he just had to put them it the right places. That fact he was the chosen one, that the fae still responded to him when called and that he can manipulate the elements – it all screamed that he was a fae and Ianto hoped that Jack would just accept it.

Ianto loved Jack. He wasn't scared to admit it to himself and he knew it would completely devastate him if Jack started to hate him for being who he was. He would have to leave torchwood, leave Owen and Tosh because once he returned to his realm there was no chance, he would never see them again. It would be impossible; Jack would want to keep an eye on them to make sure they were safe from the fae and Ianto couldn't risk Tosh or Owen losing any more of their freedom just because of him. He could lie… no that would never work, he couldn't deny what happened. He stopped a bullet, that was a fact. He was well and truly backed up into a corner with no escape. He watched Owen and Tosh come up from the cells and moved towards the conference room. Tosh looked over and smiled. They said they would support and defend him if his secret had to ever be revealed and now that time had come. He picked the tray of drinks up and headed towards the conference room.

* * *

Jack seemed to stare at him as he handed the coffee out before taking his seat beside Tosh and opposite Jack. They just sat there in silence for a good few minutes waiting for the other person to crack until Jack finally relented and spoke.

"What are you Jones Ianto Jones because you can't possibly be human. Humans from the future don't have the ability to stop bullets in their tracks. What I said earlier still stands Ianto, you can tell us anything" Jack started and Ianto just wanted to give in. He was tired of lying to Lisa, to his sister, and now Jack. Lies never got him anywhere in life.

"Jack, I don't want you to hate me. I know I've kept secrets with Lisa and this but it's not something you can just drop into a conversation even if I could tell you. It was my role to keep who I was a secret whilst protecting my kind from Torchwood One at first and then Torchwood Three" Ianto started before trailing off, could he really say it. It was easier with Tosh and Owen because they figured it out for themselves, all Ianto had to do was agree but now. Jack was different he had experienced the fae in all their horror. His statements over the last few days showed that he still had a negative mindset towards his kind, would that include Ianto if Jack knew.

"Ianto I couldn't hate you," Jack said trying to reassure his archivist.

"But you will… Jack don't give me that look we both know it. Hell, Tosh and Owen figured it out, you're not stupid Jack I know you're not. I think deep down you suspected something when it was revealed I was a chosen one you just didn't want to accept it. You hate my kind with a passion without really knowing us. Yes, we haven't really had the best interactions in the past or present, but you must understand you have only encountered a small section of us. Those who look after our chosen one you can't judge my species on hardly anything" Ianto revealed, Jack's eyes widened as he slowly started to piece together what Ianto was saying.

"But Ianto that would mean…" Jack trailed off; it was like he didn't want to comprehend what Ianto was saying. What Ianto was trying to say.

"I'm a fae Jack".


	14. Chapter 14

Gwen sat in the cell which Tosh and Owen dumped her in. She couldn't understand what she had done to deserve being locked up like an animal. She had tried to kill Ianto to save the others, why couldn't they understand that. Everything she had done was in order to save them from Ianto's mind-controlling.

"Gwen Cooper," an unfamiliar voice said making Gwen jump to her feet. She carefully looked around her surroundings, but she couldn't see who the voice belonged to.

"Who's there?" She said trying to keep the panic from her voice. The voice just laughed.

"Who I am is irrelevant. Why I am here is more important. I have a proposition for you. We have a common enemy, if you help me then we can get rid of him once and for all. Jack Harkness has been a threat to my people for years, if you help me capture him, I can give you something which will make him loyal to you but first we need to kill Ianto Jones. Are you in?" The voice said, and Gwen went quiet. They would help her kill Ianto and get Jack for her, this was a perfect opportunity.

"I'll do anything if it means getting rid of that bastard Ianto," She said.

"Good," the voice said before the cell door swung open. She was free.

* * *

Ianto expected Jack to start screaming, shouting at him from being a horrid fae or to downright deny what Ianto had said but Jack just stayed quiet staring down at his hands completely lost in thought. The longer he stayed quiet the more anxious Ianto became, he expected something, anything. Not this. It was too quiet, too painful just waiting for someone, for anyone to say something but no one would, scared of what would happen if the silence ended.

"I should have known. I guess deep down I did. I knew the file you gave me about the pendant was fake. The archivist Jamie wouldn't have misplaced a file he was too OCD to not have everything in perfect order even if it were a bit chaotic. And for it to happen to be discovered when Gwen comes across the same telepathic pendant. Everything adds up, your childhood disappearance… yes, don't give me that look I did look further into your background and knew you vanished after the death of your parents. Your father died at the hands of the fae that was pretty clear, you are or were a chosen one, that I now know…" Jack trailed off. He had all these pieces of evidence which led to one big outcome – Ianto was a fae so why didn't he see it before.

"Then why… why haven't you said anything?" Ianto dared asked. He needed to know.

"Because I didn't want to believe it. To associate you with them. Everything the fae have done to me in the past, my men which they killed. They tried to kill Estelle someone who always believed in the good of them. It always facilitated my belief that the fae is evil but you, you are far from anything evil Ianto Jones" Jack said reaching over the table and carefully took Ianto's hand in his own. Ianto could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he let himself entangle his fingers with Jack's.

"What happened to your men shouldn't have happened. It was before I became a fae, but I heard about it. It was under the old regime that the previous queen had, she decreed that anyone associated with a person or people who harmed their chosen one is just as guilty and deserves to die. It's different from the Brecon Beacon Cannibals because they all had a helping hand in killing one of our chosen ones but also even if they hadn't they had still killed many others so, in a way, it's justified but your men. Their deaths weren't" Ianto said before taking a deep breath, then continued "About three or so years after that, the old queen was overthrown, and our current queen was put in place. Unless they physically or emotionally hurt our chosen one, then we have no right to kill their associates. With Estelle she shouldn't have been harmed, when I realised what had happened, I rushed over to her house to stop him. We currently have a rogue fae on the loose and he was responsible for attacking Estelle".

"You save Estelle" Jack murmured and Ianto nodded.

"Thank you," Jack said before giving Ianto his classic Harkness grin. Ianto felt his cheeks heat up when he heard someone making a distinctive coughing sound. Ianto forgot Tosh and Owen were still with them, he risked a glance in their direction, Tosh was smiling sweetly whilst Owen was smirking. Jack mirrored Owen's smirk but refused to let go of Ianto's hand when the fae tried to pull it back instead he tightened his grip on in. Ianto just sighed and gave up trying instead he enjoyed the feeling of his hand being encased in Jack's larger one.

"Right now, tea-boy has split the beans and we are all up-to-date on who he is. What are we gonna do with Cooper because I think shooting a colleague (even if that person can manipulate the elements) which Cooper obviously didn't know but the point being? We can't let her get away with it, she still shot Ianto with the intent to kill him or injurer him at best" Owen said and Ianto dreaded hearing Jack's response. Even though Gwen had literally shot him in front of Jack. Ianto still expected Jack to try and defend Gwen. He was prepared for his heart to be broken even more but.

"I agree. I've been very neglectful of my responsibility to this whole team. I know that now. Gwen needs to be punished, actually… I think Gwen needs to be retconned. If she believes in some twisted way that she can shoot Ianto and get away with it then she had another thing coming. Ever since she was hired, she's caused many problems ever since her first day, but by now she should understand how we do things at Torchwood. If Gwen can't accept the responsibility of her actions, then Gwen has to go" Jack said. Ianto was surprised, to say the least. He never expected Jack to ever retcon Gwen considering he believed she was somehow the 'heart' of the organisation.

"Okay, we recon Gwen, like straight away, or are we going to be bastards and let her seether in the cells a little longer before telling her, her fate?" Owen asked but before Jack could reply. A high-pitched alarm sounds making Ianto wince as the sound hurt his sensitive ears.

"What's going on?" Jack asked looking over at Tosh who was tapping buttons on her PDA.

"There's been a breach in the cells" Tosh answered and Ianto didn't waste another second before disappearing from the conference room and reappearing in the cell. The cell which had been holding Gwen Cooper was wide open, the woman was nowhere to be seen but Ianto could feel it. That presence. He had been here watching them and now finally he had made his move.

"Ianto what's happened? Where's Gwen?" Jack asked looking at Ianto. If Gwen had escaped the cells, they would have walked straight past her just to get here and it's not like Gwen had any extensive knowledge of Torchwood to use any of the tunnels or hidden escape routes to get out. So how the hell did she manage it? Jack's attention was brought back to Ianto when he heard him growl.

"Jason"


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto didn't say a word as he stormed up to the main part of the hub from the cells. Tosh and Owen were standing just outside the conference room looking down but Ianto didn't pay them any attention. Why the hell had Jason made his move now? How long had he been watching them? And why the hell hadn't he been able to sense him. Unless the Jason he fought all those weeks ago had changed but he couldn't have. It takes years for someone's powers to develop, so unless Jason had kept quiet for years then Ianto should have been able to sense him.

"Ianto what's wrong? Who's Jason?" Jack asked following after the fae.

"Jason is that rogue fae I told you about. The one who attacked Estelle" Ianto said walking over to the nearest computer and started typing away, fae didn't really use technology, they never had the need to but the queen had demanded when some of her operatives entered the human world undercover, she wanted some technological line to her just in case of emergencies. Ianto had never need to use it before.

"If Jason's back now, should one of us make sure Estelle safe?" Jack asked but Ianto shook his head. Jason wouldn't go after the same person a second time, he had a plan and he knew that the fae were personally protecting Estelle, Jason wouldn't risk going after her now.

"Estelle's safe. She's meeting the fae queen, Jason knows he would be captured if he came into the fae's world" Ianto replied pressing the last buttons on the keyboard as the torchwood mainframe connected to the fae's world. Ianto saw the surprised look briefly appear on the queen's face as she turned from Estelle and looked down at the iPad which suddenly turned itself on. She knew who it was, none of her other operatives knew much about how to use technology – only the basics except for Ianto Jones. Ianto heard Jack, Tosh and Owen shuffle behind him as he bowed his head out of respect for his queen.

"… Ianto. Well this is certainly a different way to get my attention. What's wrong?" the queen asked.

"Your majesty, Jason has taken Gwen Cooper from Torchwood" Ianto said, a conflicted emotion passed quickly in the queen's eyes before disappearing and her calm and collective persona was back.

"Ianto, I want you to bring the remaining torchwood members who are loyal to you here including the immortal one. Yes, I know it will cause uproar, but we have no choice, I will deal with any backlash of his presence, just get them here when you can. I'm activating phase omega 59" The queen ordered before turning the iPad off. Ianto let out a shaky breath before standing up and straighten his suit.

"What phase omega 59?" Tosh asked, it had to be some sort of procedure or protocol but for what Tosh wasn't sure.

"Recall all fae operatives back to our world then we get sealed in" Ianto replied.

"And your Queen wants us there, isn't there some law against it" Jack asked, from what the queen had said, he was the last person any of the fae would want to welcome to their world let alone some humans.

"Not really as long as the queen has welcomed them to our world we can bring humans in, we just don't. Actually, aside from Estelle, you'll be the first humans to step foot in our world for over thousands of years" Ianto said.

"So, teaboy, how do we get there? Do we need to run at a wall between platform 9 and 10 or dance around some flowers singing an ancient song" Owen teased, Ianto just rolled his eyes of course, Owen would think that faes were just like hippies, not that Ianto had anything against them it was just the faes had control of the elements and lived with nature didn't mean everything they did was completely encompass it but still Ianto decided to play along.

"Yes, Owen you're exactly right and please go first. You need to do a little dance before running into the wall. Oh, and do remember to project your voice so people on the bay can hear you" Ianto laughed slightly hoping Owen would fall for it and they would have video evidence of the hub CCTV.

"Oi, you trying to make me look daft" Owen said glaring at Ianto and tried to look mildly threatening. Key word tried.

"Well I'm not really trying" Ianto retaliated but continued talking before Owen could say anything else, "I can bring us to the fae world, I'm just warning you now. Shift travel is very uncomfortable the first time you experience it".

"So, how do we do this. Hold hands or something" Jack asked and Ianto nodded before reaching out and taking Jack's hand in his and Tosh's with his other. Owen seemed to glare at Jack's outstretched hand like it was diseased.

"Don't worry Owen, I don't bite" Jack said grabbing hold of Owen's hand before adding "well not much".

"Do we have to hold hands" Owen complained.

"Well that's definitely the easiest way, prevents any of you disappearing or having your body reconstructed with your arms and legs doing a swap" Ianto said shrugging like what he said wasn't a big deal.

"Wait what" Owen said, he opened his mouth to start complaining again when he felt his insides tighten like something was compressing them into tiny pieces, then Owen swore he felt something move like his internal organs were trying to find any type of escape route that Owen had to clench his butt cheeks to stop them from crawling out his ass then he felt nothing.

* * *

Owen couldn't tell what was worse the feeling of being suddenly forced from one physical space to another or that he fell onto hard concrete when he reappeared. Tosh was lying next to him looking a little green whilst Harkness stood proudly next to Ianto looking like the smug bastard he always was.

"How the hell didn't that effect you?" Owen demanded, no one should have the right to look completely and utterly fine after that.

"I experience something similar when I used this for the first time" Jack said holding up his wrist with his weird leather wrist-strap which he always wore.

"And that is?" Tosh asked looking a little better, although she didn't risk standing up just yet.

"Vortex manipulator, it's a crude way to time travel. Kind of like a space bouncy hopper" Ianto said causing Jack to glare at him.

"It's not a bouncy hopper, it is a legitimate way to time travel and teleport" Jack argued. Ianto just rolled his eyes.

"One, yours is broken and two they got outlawed in the 52nd century. So, yes they are totally reliable" Ianto retaliated.

"Mine isn't broken just… the teleportation and time travel features have been disabled" Jack defended.

"Yeah and I wonder why" Ianto said.

"Okay, you two can stop arguing like an old married couple, we get it. Harkness is an idiot. Where are we anyway teaboy?" Owen asked, ignoring the faint blushes which appeared on Ianto and Jack's cheeks.

"We're just outside the royal palace, this street is fully of the homes of the royal guards" Ianto explained and Owen finally took his time to look at his surroundings. He was sat on smooth concrete path with small houses littering each side, he couldn't tell what the houses were made off, looked wooden but for all he knew it was a reflection of some sort. The palace was huge, it seem to stretch in every possible direct both in length and height, with stain glass windows which seemed to depict some type of battle, but Owen couldn't tell of what.

"I always thought this place was a forest" Jack said his jaw was hanging wide open. Ianto smiled leaning over to Jack and whispered in his ear.

"Look up".

Jack's head shot up and his eyes widened even further. Above them were the tops of trees, their leaves intricate with different colours, red, oranges, purples and blues which glistened and seemingly danced underneath the moon light. Jack let his eyes trail back down and noticed that the buildings were all carved and grown out of the tress. The forest which Jack had always heard had been lost had now grow into a city to house and protect its people, and right in the centre perhaps moulded out of the largest tree of them all was the palace.

"Ianto this place is beautiful" Tosh said, and Jack couldn't help himself but agree. No wonder all these children decide to become fae when they had something like this as a home. Jack's eyes trailed over to Ianto who looked peaceful. It was the first time Jack had ever seen the young man look relaxed instead of tensed like he had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. Ianto's eyes flickered over and met Jack's and the corner of his lips curled upwards in a small smile, the moon light reflected in his eyes made the deep pools of blue shine brightly, it made Ianto look otherworldly and untouchable yet humble and beautiful. Ianto was beautiful. Jack felt his heart freeze like it always did whenever he was around Ianto Jones, he wanted to reach out and hold Ianto close yet he was scared that if he did the illusion would break and Jack would wake up in his bunk underneath his office at the hub to find Ianto Jones was a figment of his imagination.

"Commander Ianto" an unfamiliar voice said. Ianto broke their eye contact and turned to see the Captain of the Chosen One Response Squad approaching, he was warily eyeing up Jack obviously uncomfortable that the Immortal One was in their home.

"Captain" Ianto replied, he hated using official titles but in times like these when the fae could potentially be at war with a rogue member of torchwood and a rogue fae. Which meant Ianto became the commander again, someone he didn't want to be. That dark part of his life was in the past and being forced to take up the mantle again it felt like he had reliving some dark times.

"The queen will see you now" The captain said as Ianto fell into step with him before whispering underneath his breath "does he have to be here?".

"The Queen asked for him to be here" Ianto replied, if the queen's plan went a head then his fellow fae would have to get use to Jack being around whether they wanted it or not.

"Of course, the queen knows best after all" The captain said although Ianto could still tell he was unsure.

"You still have the right to feel uncomfortable around him Reiner, hell when I first joined torchwood three, I spent the best part of six months avoiding him because I just couldn't stand being in the same room as him" Ianto confessed, he understood his friend's unwillingness, it was like forcing someone to stand next to someone they hate and ask them to act like they were the best of friends.

"You're right as always Ianto. I will focus on my duty as a captain and my role to protect my queen and my people" Reiner said and Ianto had to stop himself from laughing, that was Reiner for you. Someone who would put his duty to his people first.

"Talking about duty. Where's Bertholdt? You two are normally joined at the hip" Ianto asked, Bertholdt was Reiner's mate. Ever since they met a thousand years ago, they would hardly leave each other side, whenever Reiner had a meeting with the queen Bertholdt would join him as the vice-captain. Where one went the other was sure to follow, hell their mateship was the reason fae had a bonding ceremony, not that anyone had used it since Reiner and Bertholdt.

"He's protecting the queen, while we know Jason won't attack we can't be too sure he won't try something. The queen will be guarded until Jason has been caught or is dead" Reiner said pushing the courtroom doors wide opening revealing the Queen sat in her throne at the head of the meeting table with Estelle sat to her right. A tall fae with short brown hair stood behind the queen, he instantly tensed when he heard the doors open but slowly relaxed when he saw Reiner, Ianto and the members of Torchwood three enter although he too wore a nervous look when he saw Jack.

"Your majesty" Ianto greeted before turning his attention to the guard, "Hey Bertholdt".

"Jack" Estelle said looking over at her former lover. After all this time she knew that the Jack she lost during the war, was the same man who had returned to her all those years later. She had never said anything out of fear of losing him again.

"Estelle are you alright?" Jack said darting over to the elderly woman and quickly checking her over for any injuries before letting out a sigh of relief when he found none.

"Don't worry immortal one, we have taken good care of Ms Cole. Bertholdt, I have important business to attend with the torchwood team, would you kindly escort Ms Cole to our guest chambers with Captain Reiner. It's too dangerous to take her home" the queen order the fae, before turning to face Estelle "I do hope you can pardon the intrusion, we are currently dealing with a situation, I hope we can continue this conversation at a later date".

"It would be an honour, your majesty" Estelle said standing up from her chair before giving the queen a curtsy and followed Reiner and Bertholdt out of the courtroom.

"What did you want with Estelle?" Jack demanded, the last thing he wanted was for Estelle to suffer any more than she already had. The Queen gestured for her guests to sit. Ianto sat to her right with Jack beside him whilst Tosh sat to the Queen's left and Owen sat beside her.

"I wanted to apologise for what she went through at the hands of Jason also I had something I wished to discuss with her. Estelle can tell you if she desires to" the queen said to the immortal one before turn to her commander "Also, that woman is a saint but Estelle is not why we are here, we need to figure out what we are to do with Jason".

"This Jason fella took Cooper, what would he want with a brain-dead bimbo like her" Owen said and Ianto shot a look at him, he knew Owen usually didn't care how he spoke to people but could he at least try and watch what he said around his queen. To Ianto's surprise Owen did look a little sheepish and mouthed 'sorry' but Ianto couldn't be so sure that it wasn't to do with the elbow to the ribs he got from Tosh.

"Has this Cooper woman done anything which could attract Jason's attention. He must need her for something" the queen asked.

"Well Cooper shot Ianto" Owen said bluntly before receiving another elbow to the ribs from Tosh who decided to continue.

"Miss Cooper has been acting a little different these last few days, she somehow came into possession of an alien telepathic necklace and brought it into work. She tried to read our minds but failed due to Ianto noticing the device and ensuring that Owen and I had bio-dampers to protect our thoughts. We don't know if the alien who gave Gwen the necklace was manipulating her but before we killed the alien, it revealed Ianto had a big secret somehow Cooper was able to deduce that this secret was dangerous and tried to shoot Ianto obviously being unsuccessful. This forced Ianto to reveal that he was indeed a fae. At some point during our conversation, Jason seemed to converse with Gwen and released her from the cells she was being kept and disappeared" Tosh explained, the queen kept quiet for a moment taking in what she had heard before saying.

"Is there any other reason to why Miss Cooper would try and harm Ianto".

"Gwen is infatuated with me, it's my fault really. I flirt with people, it's jut who I am. But even Owen can tell when I'm serious with who I'm flirting with and when I'm not. Gwen I was never serious with but somehow she got it through her head that I wanted to be with her. I believe Gwen got jealous that I was more interested in someone else and was giving them more attention over her" Jack replied his eyes flickered to Ianto. The Queen nodded; she could see who the source of the immortal once affections was even if her dear commander hadn't realised it himself.

"Jason going for Miss Cooper in not accident. I believe from what I've been told that you, Ianto are who Jason and Miss Cooper are after. Jason wanted to eliminate the immortal one or any associates of his to prevent him ever coming after the fae. Obviously we all know that not much can really stop him. You had angered him when you protected Ms Cole from his unlawful attack and defeated him so easier. You also have unknowingly angered Miss Cooper to the point when she wanted to end your life even though she expected that something was different about you. Jason must want to use Miss Cooper to bring either just you Ianto or you and the immortal one down" The Queen explained, and everyone just sat in silence, it made sense. Ianto was the one person who seemed to get in the way of both Jason and Gwen's attempts at Jack, it made sense that they would want to get rid of him before he became even more of a problem for them.

"What will we do to protect Ianto, we can't let Jason or Gwen have the opportunity to come after him" Tosh said visibly worried for the safety of her best friend and she could tell that Jack was as well. He was immortal, Tosh knew that as much, he must have loved and lost so many people throughout his long life and she knew, she could tell just by looking in his eyes that if he lost Ianto, it would utter and truly break him.

"All in good time Miss Sato but first I need to have a word with the immortal one. Will you please come with me. I have something important to discuss with you" the queen said rising from her seat. Jack shot a worried look over to Ianto but the fae just smiled and nodded. Jack would be fine with the fae queen, Ianto was sure of it. Still feeling a little hesitant, Jack stood from his seat and followed the queen out of the courtroom.

* * *

Gwen groaned. The last thing she could remember was talking to a disfigured voice then nothing. She was meant to be trapped inside the torchwood cells where Owen and Tosh had thrown her but instead she was in some sort of warehouse full of computers, weapons and some other things which Gwen didn't recognise.

"Good you're finally awake" a voice said, and Gwen pushed herself to her feet, her head turning from side to side to try and find the person the voice belonged to. Gwen felt her heart jump out her chest when a man appeared seemingly out of nowhere. His green eyes seemed to pierce into her as he took a step forward. Gwen stumbled backwards trying to put as much space between her and this mystery man as much as possible.

"What happened? Who are you?" Gwen asked giving the man a warily look.

"I'm Jason and we will be working together. We have a common enemy and you vowed to help me destroy him. We need to kill Ianto Jones" Jason said smirking.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack wasn't sure what to think as he was led out of the courtroom with the fae queen and down a long corridor covered in wood, moss and flowers to another seemingly large chamber with a small round table in the centre of the room surrounded by chairs and shelves covered in books which lined the walls. The queen walked over to the table pulling a chair out and sat down before indicating for Jack to do the same.

"How much of our world has Mr Jones told Torchwood?" the queen asked when Jack, all a bit reluctantly, sat down opposite her.

"Not much. I know the basics that you can control the elements, you can travel backwards and forwards in time looking for chosen ones. Ianto mentioned how the chosen ones are picked because of their situation, the children are abused or neglected in some way. I know a little about your predecessor and her downfall and I know about the rogue fae Jason but that's about it" Jack explained, he didn't want to push Ianto into telling him about his world, there was a time and a place for that and currently with Gwen and Jason on the loose was far from it.

"We fae have a few rules and regulations in place to prevent our kind from going down the same dark path my predecessor took and unfortunately for your team because of the actions of Miss Cooper they are at risk. We fae are protective of our own both chosen ones and faes a like, what Miss Cooper did shooting Ianto when exposed to the council will put Torchwood in a disadvantage position which may risk the lives of Miss Sato and Mr Harper" the queen said and Jack opened his mouth to interrupt "please let me finish. Ianto and I can try to defend them but if the council agrees that they are guilty of supporting Miss Cooper in harming a fellow fae then the council can kill them. There was a system put in place to ensure that the queen will never have too much power over the fae again. Me bring you into our world doesn't exactly paint me in a good light but I have no choice, Jason threatens this whole world and he needs to be stopped".

"I honestly don't care much for your traditions or your rules, all I care about is protecting my team which includes Ianto. I would never let anything harm him" Jack stated. Ianto meant the world to him, as did Tosh and Owen. He was not going to let the fae take them from him as well.

"I am pleased that Ianto is cared for by yourself immortal one. To know that my people are being protected by those who are not of my kind is warming. As you know immortal one my kind is not always seen as the good guys because we take our chosen ones but like Ianto explained we want to protect those who aren't being protected by others. Some species don't see it that way" the queen said, it wasn't the first time they have had to fight for their chosen ones against another species, and the queen doubted it would be the last.

"I have to admit, I was very against the fae. In some ways I still am but Ianto is a fae and I know that he is the furthest things from something evil. I hope that maybe working with the fae I can see the good in your kind the same way the chosen ones and Ianto sees it. Torchwood will help in any way you need us, we want to find Gwen just as much as you do" Jack offered, it was time they settled their differences and work together.

"Immortal one, has Ianto mention a potential deal which could save Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper's lives and put the issues between my kind and you behind us once and for all" The Queen said, she had been beating around the bush for long enough.

"…no, what is it?" Jack asked. The queen smiled before opening her mouth and told the immortal one about the deal.

* * *

When Jack had left the courtroom with the queen, Ianto offered to take Owen and Tosh on a small tour around his world, if they were going to be trapped here then it would probably be ideal that they knew their way around or at least they knew enough that they could navigate parts of it. The fae world wasn't really made with the intention of humans being here, it was part of the reason why they were hardly ever allowed access to his world.

"Ianto this world is beautiful" Tosh said, they had come up to an observation deck where they could overlook the whole city. She could see the extend that the trees had moulded and bent into unbelievable shapes which took hold of houses, cathedrals and small forests which was identical to Round Stone Wood, she could even made out the famous stone circle hidden amongst the trees.

"You see that cathedral, inside there is the history of all the fae. It's carved into crystal" Ianto said, he felt relieved that he could share the history of his kind to his friends. Tosh was just soaking in the whole atmosphere whilst Owen was acting like he was unimpressed yet Ianto could tell he was just astounded as Tosh.

"So, tell us tea-boy how did the fae come about, how does a powerful species decide that they are going to make it ranks out of children from different millennia" Owen said.

"As you can guess, it started with a child. She lived a horrible life; she was horrible abused by her family and her father's friends. At the age of 12 she had fallen pregnant, she died during childbirth abandoned in what you now known as round stone woods. Just as she died, her blood mixed with the current elemental presence of the area and the first fae was born. She decided that she was going to protect those just like her and that's how the chosen ones came about. That child became our first queen" Ianto explained, Tosh looked horrified. That the fae had such a dark beginning.

"Wait… didn't you say the first queen was overthrown?" Tosh asked, she was sure that Ianto had mentioned that the first queen's old ways were the reason she ended up getting overthrown.

"Did you know that there are only five fae to have ever died in the whole of our history. The queen was the first. She might have had good intentions to protect our chosen ones but she let her anger taint them, she killed merciless, whoever see deemed unworthy and that's why the fae have such a bad reputation, because we've killed countless of innocent people because the queen didn't see them worthy of living any longer. Just before I became a fae, there was an uprising and they overthrew the old queen and our current queen took over. To mark the end of the first queen's era, she died, it was also to prevent any sympathisers trying to re-instate her" Ianto explained, the first era of the fae's history was a dark one full of death and horrors but it was important for the fae to know to prevent them from ever going down that dark path again.

"We've all done terrible things in our lives. God knows I've done some stupid things but it what makes us who we now. I'm grateful that I know you are a fae and that I can learn more about a species that we've got hardly any information on. Ianto, I want you to know is, if you need someone to talk to about being a fae or anything stupid like how Owen or Jack are driving you insane then I'm here for you" Tosh said, yes she was curious to find out about the fae but she cared more about her friend, her best friend.

"Thanks Tosh" Ianto said giving his best friend a small smile.

"Any now we've done all that emotional bollocks. Where's Harkness got to anyway? Should we have left him alone with your queen after all we know how he can get" Owen said, looking around to see if he could find the leader of torchwood three but Owen couldn't see anyone. Actually, now he thought about it, the only fae he had seen beside the queen, the two guard friends of Ianto and of course Ianto himself was the occasional guard. There were no fae flying in the sky or rushing through the halls, everywhere was empty.

"Please I don't think Jack will try anything on her majesty. She wanted to talk to him about a potential deal which would save both your lives, I'm sure he needs time to think it through before giving the queen his answer" Ianto explained.

"Save our lives? Is there something you're not telling us tea-boy" Owen said. He could see the tension in Ianto's shoulders.

"When Gwen shot me, she condemned the whole torchwood team to death. My kind is very protective of each other and if one of us gets harmed, it's a serious crime. Unlike with the chosen ones where we can only kill an associate of an abuser if they have caused the same abusive treatment to the chosen one. With an attack on a fae, everyone there can be held accountable, it stupid I know but it's the law unless it can be proven that either they had no part in the attack or that they are loyal to the fae, nothing can spare them. This deal it secures a link between team torchwood and the fae and prevents a fallout so, that Gwen will be the only person accused of her actions against me" Ianto explained, he knew what Tosh was going to ask before she opened her mouth.

"What does this deal entail?" Tosh asked and Ianto sighed, this was going to be a long conversation, but they had a right to know.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to think, he had left the Queen's chambers nearly an hour ago and now he was just wandering around the queen's palace. The queen's proposal had definitely been a surprise, and it was nothing but temptation, however, could he really take the deal knowing full well what it would entail.

"Jack" a familiar voice said pulling Jack out his sorry looking state. He looked in the direction of the voice – it was Estelle. He had been so distracted by his own thoughts he had completely forgotten that she was here.

"Estelle are you alright. The fae didn't harm you did they?" Jack asked once more as he walked over to the door she was peering out of. Just because he trusted Ianto didn't mean he would instantly trust the fae. Especially after what happened to Estelle the last time, if Ianto didn't get to her when he did then he would have lost her, and she was too important to him to lose.

"The fae have been extremely kind to be during my visit. I told you Jack that there are good ones, like Mr Jones. Come inside, you seemed to have a lot on your mind" Estelle said backing in the room she had been given by the queen and took a seat. Jack sighed before sitting opposite her.

"Why did the fae bring you here Estelle? The Queen refused to tell me" Jack asked, it was driving him insane as he tried to figure out what the fae would want with Estelle.

"They gave me an offer" Estelle said smiling, she still wasn't sure whether she was going to take it but whilst she was experiencing the fae world she could definitely picture herself living here.

"Which was?" Jack pushed.

"If I would like to become a fae myself" Estelle said and Jack felt his heart freeze, they wanted to what.

"How does that work? Would they go back to your childhood and take you when you were a child?" Jack said panicked, would he lose an important part of his life to the fae, if they took Estelle as a child she would never meet him which means his memories would change and maybe everything which led up to this point would be different what if, if Estelle became a fae as a child it stopped Ianto from ever meeting him.

"I'm not sure but the queen said that there is a process to turn an adult, I have lived a good life Jack, if I do take the deal I would want to remember everything I have experienced and not lose out on the important parts of my life. Now, enough about why I'm here. Tell me what's on your mind" Estelle asked.

"The queen has offered me a deal however if I take it I tie someone to me for eternity. The thing is Estelle, I'm that selfish that I would take it, if it meant I get to keep him with me" Jack confessed, he knew he wasn't a bad man yet he was far from being a good one but could he have it on his conscience that because he took this deal, he took away the choices of another man, someone Jack truly cared for.

"I'm guessing Ianto Jones is whom you are talking about" Estelle said, Jack had to stop himself from laughing was he truly that obvious.

"I love him Estelle, just like my dad loved you" Jack said. If he bonded with Ianto Jones, he would never lose him, something that always scared Jack whenever he met someone important, when would they die, when would he have to be alone again.

"Then why are you moping here for. Go tell that boy what he needs to hear, Jack if you love him then he deserves to know. So, go get out of here, find that boy of yours and Jack be happy" Estelle ordered, she wasn't letting Jack give up on love just because he seemed to stop himself from ever allowing someone to love him for who he really is.

"Yes ma'am" Jack said jumping up off his seat and gave Estelle a salute. She was right, it was time to stop beating around the bush and to man up and tell Ianto how he felt. He didn't want this deal to force Ianto to be with him and then grow to hate him, he wants their relationship to be open and honest before they got themselves into this whole bonding mess. Jack didn't spare a second thought before he darted out of Estelle's room and started looking for Ianto.

"Ianto" Jack said the second he found his team, Ianto's head snapped up whilst Tosh and Owen seemed so deep in thought that they didn't notice Jack appearance. Jack didn't waste any longer before saying "Is there somewhere we can talk… alone".

Ianto stared at Jack, taken back a little but he understood, Jack wanted to talk about the deal. Ianto nodded before whispering something to Tosh which Jack couldn't quite hear then Ianto gestured for Jack to follow him.

* * *

"No one will interrupt us here" Ianto said pushing the door to his house open. It had been so long since he had come home, living in the human world and working for Torchwood took up so much time that he could hardly to come home when he felt like it.

"Is this your house" Jack asked, it made sense considering if it wasn't then Ianto had broken into some random fae home plus there was just an air about it which screamed Ianto. From the furniture to the coffee machine in the kitchen and the pile of – Jack was pretty sure – were James Bond DVDs.

"Yeah" Ianto said, waking into the kitchen where he had his beloved coffee maker and started brewing a cup for Jack and himself before saying "you wanted to talk".

Jack came to stand next to Ianto, but the archivist wasn't looking at him. "I want to know your thoughts on this bonding thing".

"My opinion on the ceremony isn't important. It's up to you to decide" Ianto responded, he had already told the queen that he was willing to take part so no other fae had to, why would Jack want his opinion on it.

"Ianto if we did this then you would be tied to me for the rest of eternity. You should at least have some say in it before you're forced to spend every waking hour with me. I'm not a good person Ianto, I'm far from it" Jack said, he couldn't believe that Ianto thought his opinion wasn't important, it was the most important thing ever, Ianto deserved to say how he felt about this whole thing.

"I don't think you're… you're not a bad person Jack" Ianto said.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew the things that I've done" Jack huffed, he spent many years of his life conning and torturing people, if Ianto knew that then he would never be able to he even say that about Jack, let alone look at him in the same light.

"Yeah well I'm not the saint you seem to make me out to be. Let's just say we're just as bad as each other" Ianto replied, he didn't care how Jack saw himself, what happened in his life which made Jack believe that he was some horrid person, Ianto didn't care about that. All he cared about was the person Jack was here and now.

"Ianto all you've done is tried to save people, Estelle, Tosh, even Lisa. Even if she was far from saving you still tried. If I was in your situation, I would have just killed her, hell I ordered you to kill your own girlfriend. If that doesn't say that I'm a bad person then I don't know what will" Jack said, but Ianto just shook his head. He put his mug of coffee on the side and grabbed one of Jack's hand in his.

"Jack. I wasn't always like this. Thousands of years ago, a young arcateenian, Reiner founds us somehow, he was being abused by his kind and knew that we protected those who had be neglected so we agreed to take him, to turn him into a fae however, the arcateenians found out somehow and they were mad, really really mad. For the best part they couldn't find us but then one night a small group broke in. There is a dead part of the forest full of ruins from that fight. I had only been a fae for less than a month and I noticed a weakness with their main weapon, and I was scared Jack, I really scared. I just got from one horrible place just to find myself in the middle of a war. I blew their weapon up. It killed three hundred arcateenians instantly, but I didn't stop at that until they were all dead. In less than a night I killed roughly two thousand arcateenians because I was scared of losing the only place of safety I've ever known" Ianto confessed, he could feel the tears streaming down his checks. He hated thinking back to that time, overnight he had be promoted to commander and the war continued until the fae was safe and the arcateenians had been defeated. The second the war ended Ianto had returned to his post of the Chosen One Response Squad and tried to block what had happened from his mind. He had succeed too until now, being called the Commander again, it just brought all those unwanted memories back.

Jack suddenly ripped his hand out of Ianto's, making Ianto flitch. Jack hated him; Jack was going to hate him. But instead Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him in for a hug and whispered into Ianto's ear. "I don't blame you; you were young and didn't really know any better. I could never judge you for that. Ianto… my beautiful Welshman. There has been something that I've needed to tell you for a while now and I've been so scared, but someone told me that I deserve to be happy and you make me happy. Ianto Jones I love you".

Ianto felt his heart skip a beat. Jack loved him; he must be hearing things because he was sure he heard Jack say that he did in fact love Ianto.

"I love you Jones, Ianto Jones. Faults and all" Jack said over and over again in Ianto's ear until Ianto knew he wasn't dreaming it. Jack loved him. Jack Harkness, his boss was in love with him.

"I…" Ianto took a deep breath "I love you too Jack. F-faults and all".

Jack didn't waste a second long before he pressed his lips against Ianto's in a passionate kiss, the couple clung to each other both fearing that if they let go then this will all fade into a dream. Jack slide his tongue across Ianto's bottom lip asking the Welshman for entrance which Ianto gave him. Ianto let Jack's tongue slide into his mouth and explore ever inch. Ianto could feel himself relaxing into Jack. Ianto knew he was going to be okay; they were going to be okay.

"We better find Tosh and Owen before they get themselves into trouble" Ianto said pulling away from Jack but still stayed in his arms. As much as he wanted to stay here with Jack, and spend every waking second discovering every piece of their bodies, Ianto knew they couldn't. They still had the issue which Gwen and Jason posed, and they had to find the Queen to inform her of Jack's decision.

"Sure, let's go" Jack smiled before pressing another kiss to Ianto's lips and then pulled him out of Ianto's house and onto the streets to find the other two members of their team.

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been?" Owen snapped when Jack and Ianto finally found them.

"We were talking about something, never mind that we need to find the queen" Jack replied. Tosh seemed to give Jack a knowing look whilst Owen stared at him suspiciously.

"Talk about what" Owen said before he noticed that Jack was holding Ianto's hand, their fingers still entangled. Owen seemed to let out a sigh of relief before he said "fucking finally, I thought you two would never get together. How did he do it teaboy, did he have to try and charm you".

"We can talk about our relationship later. First, we need to find the queen and stop a fight breaking out between torchwood and the fae" Jack said. Tosh and Owen nodded and the torchwood team took off, following after Ianto who had a suspicion of where the queen might be and he didn't like it at all.

* * *

"Where's the queen?" Ianto asked Bertholdt and Reiner who was standing outside the royal courtroom.

"She's inside. The council has been informed of the immortal one's presence and the actions of Gwen Cooper. It would be an understatement to say that they aren't pleased that he's here" Bertholdt replied briefly looking over at Jack but returning his attention to Ianto.

"Do you trust him" Bertholdt asked, if the commander trusted the immortal one then Bertholdt would to. If it hadn't been for Ianto, he would have never come with the fae. He had been so loyal to his family that he couldn't see that what they were doing to him was abuse, it was until Ianto had shown him what a normal family was like and how they acted towards one another that Bertholdt's vision of a perfect world slowly crumbled. If Ianto hadn't done that he would have never met Reiner. If Ianto trusted the immortal one then it was enough for Bertholdt. Ianto just nodded.

"I know we haven't exactly seem eye to eye lately but what's important is stop Jason and Gwen. We need to talk to the queen" Jack said. Reiner and Bertholdt looked at each other then at Ianto who gave them a small nod. Interrupting the royal court whilst it is in session was never a good idea, but they needed to prove that Torchwood was on the side of the fae and not working with Gwen or Jason.

"Ok, just understand immortal one. It will be no easy task talking to the council, you better strike up some amazing deal that will shift their minds into believe you" Reiner said before he and Bertholdt pushed the courtroom doors open allowing Tosh, Owen, Ianto and Jack to walk though then shutting them closed behind them. Torchwood was officially on their own.

"Who dares enter the royal court whilst it is in session" a loud voice shouted through the air. Jack smirked as he strode to the centre of the courtroom, giving the faes a once over before bowing to the Queen.

"Your majesty" Jack said ignoring the horrified gasps which resonated with the congregation. Jack had expected as much, after all he was their enemy standing right in front of them, in their place of safety.

"He shouldn't be here, he's the enemy" a fae sat beside the queen shouted, visible horrified that the immortal once had somehow gotten into their world.

"Please, I understand your distress but now is not the time to forget that we have a bigger problem than the immortal one. Jason is on the loose and we need to apprehend him. From what we know is that Jason is going after a valuable fae of ours if he succeeds that who knows what Jason will do after, he might try and kill us and take our kinds on a darker path. We are on the council because we have fought to improve the ways of our kind, to save innocent people's' lives. We cannot let this Jason issue get out of hand anymore than it has already. Jason has brought a rogue member of Torchwood – Miss Gwen Cooper on board however, this doesn't implicate that the rest of the Torchwood members are guilty. We need the help of Torchwood and the immortal one to finally bring an end this is war. We need to listen to what he says and how they can help" the queen said trying to defend Torchwood, but she knew that the council will not listen to her. Jack needed to be the one who changed their minds. Their future partnership was all riding on Jack now.

"Nothing he says will ever help the fae, he has only tried to destroy us" another fae shouted.

"Listen, I know the fae hate me. We both caused each other some extreme harm but now is the time to use our strengths to bring down our enemies. Torchwood stands beside the fae in our pursuits of finding and bring down Jason and Gwen Cooper, we do not want any more innocent lives taken because of their actions" Jack said.

"We can't trust you! Your words mean nothing" the same fae shouted.

"I will willingly bond myself to a fae, if it means you will trust the work of Torchwood and our support in finding Jason and Gwen" Jack said, and the courtroom went silent. The fae stared at Jack as if he had suddenly grown another head and then the council deteriorate into hush whispers. Some fae believing what Jack had said whilst others outright denied that they heard anything. One of the faes sat beside the queen stood up, he was glaring down at Jack before saying.

"You! The immortal one would willingly bond yourself to a fae just so we could believe what you are saying. So that we can accept the help of Torchwood, how desperate do you think we are. And even if we did need your help – which we don't – but even if we did, do you think there is a single fae here who would willingly bond themselves to you for eternity. Everything this man says is complete poppycock, we can't trust him, and we don't need his help".

"Trust me" Ianto said, speaking up for the first time since he entered the court. He, Tosh and Owen had stayed on the side-lines just watching. It had been up to Jack to negotiate with the fae but Ianto knew more than anyone that the fae would need some type of insurance before they would start working with the immortal one.

"Commander Ianto" the fae said surprised, he hadn't noticed that the commander had entered the room.

"I understand that everyone here is feeling anxious, we have a rogue fae on the loose and now we are being forced to potentially work we people we wouldn't have dreamt of working with in a million years. The immortal one is willing to bond with a fae to show his loyalty to the fae so that we can indeed move forward and make progress in find Miss Cooper and Jason. I also understand that no one here would ever be willing enough to go through the bonding ceremony let alone to be bonded to the immortal one himself. That's why I would willingly put myself forward as a candidate to being bonded with the immortal one, so that no one else would be forced to" Ianto said, the courtroom when quiet again.

"Commander, you are a well-respected member of the fae. Why would you put yourself in this position" the head council fae spoke up.

"As you know I have worked at Torchwood One and Three for years now, I understand how its operatives and out of all the fae, I can work with the immortal one. I understand him, I am the only likely candidate for the role. I also don't want to lose two dear friends who understand and accept me for who I am" Ianto explained briefly looking over at Tosh and Owen before turning back to face the head council fae.

"We, the council will consider the immortal one's proposal. If you would step outside to give us time to debate" the head council fae said. Ianto nodded before grabbing Jack's arm and pulled him out the courtroom.

"Do you think it will work?" Tosh asked, when the courtroom doors had closed. Ianto just shrugged.

"All we can do is wait and hope that the council will agree in favour of the bonding ceremony" it was all Ianto could really say, he had no idea what the council will choose. Their main focus should be capturing Jason but being confronted with their number one enemy seemed to throw all of their priorities out the window. The royal courtroom doors stayed closed for a best part of an hour, it had been torture with all the possible outcomes running through Ianto's head. Maybe they would accept what Jack said, or maybe they will outright deny Jack's proposal and kill Tosh and Owen the second they step back through those doors.

"Commander Ianto, the council has made a decision" Reiner said as he and Bertholdt pushed the large courtroom doors opened once more. Only Ianto and Jack entered the room this time, both immortals believing it would be best to keep Tosh and Owen out of sight, like the human saying went out of sight out of mind. Ianto hoped that the council fae would forget about Tosh and Owen and unintentionally save their lives, that is if they didn't accept the deal.

"After a thorough debate, we have come to accept the immortal one's proposal. We will prepare the bonding ceremony immediately; it will happen tonight. Commander Ianto, immortal one prepare yourselves".


	17. Chapter 17

Jack was excited, ecstatic and a little nervous. He did not understand how this ceremony worked, yet they had ushered him into a room with Owen and Ianto's friend/ captain of the chosen one response squad with no time to soak in what had happened. The fae had changed their minds and accepted that their enemy would bond to what it seemed the most trusted fae in the realm.

"They require you to wear these; they are traditional robes" Reiner said, handing Jack a long white robe with golden threads twisted into spirals around the end of the sleeves and bottom of the robes. Jack started stripping out of his clothes much to Owen's horror and slipped the robe on.

"Why is there a tree on the back" Owen asked staring at golden embroiled tree which seemed to cover the entire back of the robe.

"The tree represents the Yggdrasil. We believe that through nature we will always remain connected through the roots and branches of the tree," Reiner explained before turning to look at Jack. "Listen Immortal One, Ianto has been there for Bertholdt and I though thick and thin. If it wasn't for Ianto, there wouldn't be a bonding ceremony because most fae don't believe in attaching themselves to someone for the rest of their eternal lives. I might be a fae but I'm still part arcateenian so if I want to I can read your mind and if I ever find any malicious thought against Ianto. I will find a way to kill you. You have my word on that".

"He's right, Harkness. You do anything to tea boy then you won't have to worry about the fae coming after you. Tosh will be first in line to murder you" Owen said. Although Jack suspected that Owen would more than willing to help Tosh if he so desired, Jack had noticed how close he had gotten to Ianto these last few weeks, if Owen hadn't been dating Tosh Jack would have worried that he was trying to steal Ianto for himself.

"Tosh is scary when she gets angry" Jack shivered. He remembered how he felt when she ripped into him because of his behaviour with Gwen. It was the one and hopefully the only time he ever had to be on the receiving end of her temper.

"If you are prepared Immortal One we shall head to the cathedral" Reiner said before walking out of the room, he didn't pay any attention to see whether the immortal one or the human was following.

"Man, he has some long legs, he knows that we're meant to follow him" Jack complained as he walked into the corridor to see that Reiner had already disappeared.

"Then you're in luck, Harkness. It's a good thing that whilst you were with the queen Ianto gave us a tour" Owen said smirking before he too took off towards the Cathedral with Jack hurrying behind him whilst trying his best to not trip over the robes they forced him to wear.

* * *

Ianto was already prepared. He didn't want to say he was eager, but he kind of was. The thought Jack would belong to him and only him just felt so exhilarating that he wanted to run to the cathedral that second and tell the queen to do a short version and bond them as soon as possible. Not that he would ever be rude to his queen, he was just excited.

"So, what happens when you and Jack bond? Is there an obvious difference like will you feel each other or talk telepathically or is bonding just a different name to marriage," Tosh asked, when Ianto had explained what this whole deal involved, he never really explained what happened to the people who had bonded.

"I'm not sure. Bertl, you never said what it's like" Ianto said turning to face one of his oldest friends. Bertholdt smiled as he pressed a hand over his heart.

"I can feel Reiner, his emotions. The closer he is the strong the connection, the furthest he is the weaker it is. We can also send each other's emotions, it's more used to calm or sooth him whenever he's angry or irritated like now. I can feel that he's irritated with something, so I've been sending him some calming emotions to help him relax and stop him from doing something we both know he will regret later. Reiner can become very hothead when he's protecting people he cares about," Bertholdt explained, his hand still rested on his heart "and we have this, a mark which shows that Reiner and I have this bond. I'm not sure whether it will be the same or different from yours Ianto, but it's special".

"It's sweet. I kind of wish I could experience something like that with Owen. I'm have to confess I'm a little disappointed you don't have a telepathic connection, but now I think about it, all I'd hear is Owen complaining about something or other. Maybe just feeling the emotions is the way to go" Tosh said. She had been in love with Owen for longer than she could remember. She could see the love on Bertholdt's face when he spoke about his bond that she really wished that she could experience something like that. That it could connect her to Owen, in ways she had never even imagined. Yet, she couldn't. She felt a little jealous that she could never have something like that.

"Reiner is an arcateenian, like Mary, so he's already telepathic. Even without the necklace, he can communicate telepathically. He never lost the ability when he became a fae. Reiner enjoys using it to tease me when we are in meetings. Trust me, it's more peaceful when your partner isn't telepathic," Bertholdt confessed.

"I can only imagine how insufferable Jack would be" Ianto laughed. Jack enjoyed flirting at the best of times. Give him the ability to flirt directly inside Ianto's minds is like giving a kid the keys to the sweet shop and telling them they're not allowed to eat any of it. The temptation would be too great.

"The ceremony will begin in half an hour. Are you sure you want to go through with this? I don't want you to force yourself into something you don't want," Bertholdt asked. He knew how intense being bonded to someone was. He didn't want Ianto to regret his decisions years later.

"I want to Bertl. Jack, he's my Reiner," Ianto said.

"Okay. I will check that the route to the cathedral is secure. You can't be too careful these days," Bertholdt said before exiting Ianto's chambers.

* * *

Jack approached the cathedral. They had grown the entire structure just like the rest of the fae's world, yet there was something different about this. It seemed to glitter and shine in the moonlight. The doors to the Cathedral were wide open, and the two guards stood in front. Waiting for them.

"You ready Harkness" Owen said as they headed over towards them, Jack assumed that they were waiting for him to arrive, it wasn't really his fault they were a little late. Between Reiner disappearing earlier on and Owen taking a few wrong turns, they were lucky that he turned up only a few minutes late and not an hour.

"You are about to enter our cathedral, once these doors close they will not allow you to leave until the ceremony has finish. This is your last chance to back out of this" Reiner said. Jack wasn't sure why they kept giving him these opportunities to get out of this. Maybe they didn't believe he would go through with it. Maybe they were trying to change his mind so Ianto didn't become trapped with him.

"No, I made a promise to Ianto and your Queen. I'm not going back on my word" Jack said. Reiner nodded, moving out the way to let them pass into the cathedral when Bertholdt grabbed his arm.

"Hurt Ianto, and I will kill you".

"Evidently there will be a line" Jack said, although he couldn't blame them. Ianto was someone important not just to the fae, but to the members of torchwood. Jack would probably kill himself if he ever did something that would hurt Ianto. Bertholdt let go of Jack's arm and stepped aside. Jack walked into the cathedral and froze. Whilst they made the exterior with trees, the inside was different. The walls and ceiling were pure crystal, from what he could tell shapes were carved into the crystal, but from this distance he couldn't make out what. He would have to ask Ianto later. Speaking of Ianto, Jack's eyes searched the room to see whether the fae was already here.

He was. They dressed Ianto in the similar robe to Jack's expect his was red instead of white. Ianto was at the end of the cathedral, already kneeling on something gold etched into the ground. The closer Jack got to it he could make out it was a tree; Jack could only assume it was to represent the Yggdrasil.

"Immortal One, please kneel opposite Ianto, the ceremony will soon take place," the queen ordered.

"You all right?" Jack asked as he took his place, Ianto looked a little uncomfortable and Jack really hoped that he wasn't having second thoughts.

"When Bertholdt, Reiner and I were discussing how this ceremony worked and where it should take place, we really didn't think about how uncomfortable this floor is. I think my legs have already gone to sleep" Ianto said, Jack couldn't blame him. He had only been kneeling on this floor for a few seconds and his legs already felt uncomfortable. It wouldn't surprise if they had gone to sleep by the time the ceremony had ended.

"Immortal One, the whole ceremony will be in our native tongue, however when prompted we will ask you in English what you need to say" The Queen explained taking her place on the raised podium so she could address the bonded couple and the congregation, she waved her hand to the guards at the back, signalling to them to shut the doors. Jack heard an enormous bang as they sealed the doors. The ceremony had begun.

"Cum potentia circuivit in me, colligitur hic hodie ad coniungere animas fae Ianto Jones et immortalis unum Jack Harkness. Commodo stare possumus benedic hoc vinculum et consortium manere fortis enim ad minim veniam. (With the power invested in me, we gather here today to unite the souls of fae Ianto Jones and the immortal one, Jack Harkness. Please stand so we can bless this bonding and partnership to stay strong for years to come)" the queen said. Jack and Ianto watched as the congregation, including Owen, Tosh and Estelle, stood up. He had to admit it was a little intimidating having so many people watch such an intimate moment.

"Quaeso, erit congregatio iterum post me (please shall the congregation repeat after me)" the queen said, looking down at Ianto and Jack before turning her attention back to those watching "Nos faciem, hic declaramus, quod nos benedicat, protegat et robora hanc unionem. Credimus, quod fae Ianto Jones et immortalis unum Jack Harkness merentur nostram benedictionem habere prospere compages. Nos faciem benedicat. Nos fae credere. Nos faciem tueri. Nos fae hortari. Nos faciem rogare fratres Ianto Jones vult plene accipere officium unionem et coniunctionem cum immortali unum Jack Harkness (We fae here declare that we bless, protect and encourage this union. We believe that the fae Ianto Jones and the immortal one Jack Harkness deserve our blessing to have a successful bonding. We fae bless. We fae believe. We fae protect. We fae encourage. We fae ask our brethren Ianto Jones does he fully accept the responsibility of union and bond with the immortal one Jack Harkness)".

"Nos faciem, hic declaramus, quod nos benedicat, protegat et robora hanc unionem. Credimus, quod fae Ianto Jones et immortalis unum Jack Harkness merentur nostram benedictionem habere prospere compages. Nos faciem benedicat. Nos fae credere. Nos faciem tueri. Nos fae hortari. Nos faciem rogare fratres Ianto Jones vult plene accipere officium unionem et coniunctionem cum immortali unum Jack Harkness (We fae here declare that we bless, protect and encourage this union. We believe that the fae Ianto Jones and the immortal one Jack Harkness deserve our blessing to have a successful bonding. We fae bless. We fae believe. We fae protect. We fae encourage. We fae ask our brethren Ianto Jones does he fully accept the responsibility of union and bond with the immortal one Jack Harkness)" the fae who had gathered here to watch the bonding ceremony said and be it all little reluctant.

"Accipio officio meo et mea unione cum immortali unum (I accept my responsibility and my union with the immortal one)" Ianto said and Jack had to admit, he liked the sounds Ianto made with his welsh vowels when he spoke another language.

"We ask the immortal one do you fully accept the responsibility of union and bond with our brethren Ianto Jones," the queen said "if you please repeat I accept my responsibility and my union with fae Ianto Jones".

"I accept my responsibility and my union with fae Ianto Jones" Jack said without another thought. He wanted this more than anyone could comprehend. He might be selfish but the idea that he could keep Ianto Jones to himself for the rest of his incredible long life, it was the major driving force to work with the fae. He would do anything to protect Ianto, Jack knew that. His biggest weakness was one Ianto Jones.

"Nunc procedere super compages pars (Now we will proceed onto the bonding part)" the queen said stepping down from the stand and walked over to Ianto and Jack carrying a piece of white ribbon. The queen took Ianto's right hand and wrapped some ribbon around his hand and up to his arm before repeating the action with Jack's left hand. She then waved a hand over the ribbon connecting the couple. Ianto winced slightly as he felt the ribbon tighten around his hand. He knew it was necessary to ensure that neither Jack nor Ianto broke apart during the bonding part, but it didn't stop it from hurting a little.

"For the bonding part you will need to relax, it might feel a little uncomfortable, but you need to try your best to stay still. If it helps close your eyes" the queen said. This entire part of the ceremony was to swap half of the couple souls to create the bond. It took a lot of magic and they couldn't risk something going wrong and Ianto or Jack getting hurt.

"Ianto I need you to summon your magic and let it flow between you and the immortal one then I will start the bonding part. Just let your magic flow with mine and I'll do the rest" the queen said and Ianto nodded. Jack watched as Ianto's eyes turned the same green colour as when he stopped the bullet, but this time he saw the magic, the power behind it. Jack watched in awe as he saw green sparks dance around them, mixing with the queen's own magic.

Jack felt the uncomfortable tugging of his heart, then he felt a sudden searing, like someone had taken a hot iron and branded him with it directly over his heart. But as soon as he felt the pain, it disappeared and in its place was something else, something Jack couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt like happiness.

It was a success. Ianto could feel him. Just as his friends had described. He could feel Jack's confusion, but the strongest emotion Ianto could feel was love. Jack's love.

"Dominarum, generosum et fae. Commodo stare in celebratione nostrum noviter bonded duobus (Ladies, gentleman and fae. Please stand in celebration of our newly bonded couple)" the queen cheered; Jack didn't need a transition to realise that it had been a success. The emotions he was feeling must belong to Ianto. It was intense, yet it felt normal, like it had always been there.

"Kiss the tea boy Harkness!" Owen shouted. Ianto didn't waste a second long before throwing himself into Jack's arms and pressing his lips against his mate's. He could hear Owen's wolf whistle echoing around the cathedral, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He belongs to Jack, that was all he cared about. He was Jack's and Jack was his.


	18. Chapter 18

"So how do we kill Ianto, the sooner we get to him? We can kill him" Gwen asked. She was getting annoyed with Jason. Ever since he said he needed her help to kill Ianto, Jason had gone quiet. Ignoring all the questions, she asked.

"We need to find him first," Jason said, "After your attempt on his life, Ianto won't be easy to find. The fae hold him in high regard, they will protect him however they won't care about the other members of Torchwood. Who is Ianto closest with?".

"Tosh," Gwen said, "she won't willingly come with us though".

"Then we don't give her the option. We need to lure Tosh out of the fae world and back to Torchwood. Once she left, she won't have the protection of the fae, and we can take her. If Ianto really cares about her, then he will come running, then we can kill him," Jason said smirking. All his hard work was finally falling into place. Once they had Tosh, he was sure Ianto would come to save his precious friend and when he least expecting it Jason will kill him.

* * *

Tosh couldn't believe how stupid she had been. It had been three days since Ianto, and Jack bonded and the fae were (still a little reluctantly) working with them to find Gwen and Jason, but so far, they had no such luck. Jason had left no elemental trace when he took Gwen and was limiting the use of his powers to prevent the fae tracking him down or he had somehow discovered a way to block or cover his elemental trace from behind found. Torchwood had gone down a technological approach to finding Gwen since she was in fact stupid and probably wouldn't think to hide her activity and even if she had, Gwen knew nothing about computers to try anything not that she could outsmart Tosh at something Tosh had been doing since she was a young child. And a fae from the 18th century wouldn't be much help since technology wasn't a big thing in the fae world.

The problem was Gwen hadn't returned to Torchwood to retrieve any of her belongings. She left her phone on her desk and Tosh was certain Gwen didn't have a spare (Gwen would have blabbed about it). She also hadn't returned home to Rhys; they were certain about that. She hadn't shown up on the CCTV cameras in her apartment block. It was like she had completely disappeared with no trace. Jack had had the suspicious that they might have disappeared out of the timeline but that idea got quickly shut down, something to do with only the most experienced fae could time travel without the support of the Captain of the Response squad or something like that, anyway. Tosh didn't really understand all these strange fae customs. But that didn't matter now. She knew how to find Gwen, or at least she had an idea on how they could find her.

"I might have figured a way to find Gwen or at least where she might be" Tosh said running into Ianto's house. Ianto, Jack and Owen sat crowded around Ianto's table looking over a map of Cardiff and were plotting the pivotal points throughout the city where someone could hide, drawing no attention to themselves.

"How" Jack asked looking over at his second oldest team member. He had expected for her to have an idea at some point. Tosh was brilliant like that.

"Her car. I can't believe we never thought about it earlier" Tosh said, flopping down in a chair beside Owen and pulled out her PDA.

"What? Wouldn't her car keys still be at Torchwood? Tosh, we already decided that she hadn't returned to Torchwood or anywhere near the hub," Jack asked confused.

"No, they aren't. Remember Gwen got into an accident earlier that week. Her car was at the garage and had to walk to work every day. She used to whine about it whenever she came and left work," Owen said before adding, "You were lucky Harkness, hiding in your office, she wouldn't shut up about it".

"Here. I've hacked the CCTV of the garage she uses," Tosh said, turning her PDA around to show Gwen picking up her car the day after her escape and driving away. "Gwen probably won't remember that we have a tracker on her car, she won't have disabled it. If I can get her licence plate, then I can run it through the tracking software and find out where she or at least her car is. But… I would need to go to the hub. The camera angle doesn't show the plate, but it should be on file. I can't access it here".

"No, it's too dangerous. You wouldn't be safe the second you leave this world. What if they try to take you?" Owen argued. The last thing he was going to allow was for Jason or Gwen to get their filthy hands on his Tosh.

"Tosh, Owen's right. It's not safe. If we try to follow her car using CCTV cameras maybe we can find where they're hiding," Jack said, but Ianto shook his head.

"By the time we've done that, Tosh could have popped to the hub and done it herself" Ianto said, he hated the idea of Tosh leaving the safety of his world but there was so many probabilities of which turns Gwen could have taken, it would take forever to hack into all these different CCTV camera just on the off chance that Gwen went past it.

"We can protect her," another voice said, Ianto turned to look at its owner to find Reiner and Bertholdt standing in his doorway "the court wishes to speak with you. Commander, Immortal One. We have nothing else to do, we can take Ms Sato to your hub and get her back here safely".

"See, I'll be fine," Tosh said mostly to Owen than anyone else "and before you say, you can't come with me. If we get attacked, which is unlikely, but if we do, then it increases the chances of one of us getting caught. It's too dangerous".

"She's in safe hands, Owen" Ianto said as Tosh pressed a kiss to Owen's cheek and left with Reiner and Bertholdt.

* * *

The hub was in the same state that they left it in; she couldn't believe that everything had happened in less than a few days. Owen's autopsy equipment scattered around the autopsy bay, mugs piled up in the kitchen sink ready for Ianto to wash them, and Tosh's computer had gone to sleep, but it was still running some calculations she was working on.

"I'm going to check the perimeter; you stay with Toshiko," Bertholdt said before disappearing.

"This shouldn't take long; all I need is to load Gwen's file and get her reg plate" Tosh said as she brought up the tracking software and loaded Gwen's torchwood file. Reiner watched over Tosh's shoulder as she copied Gwen's plate and pasted it into the software.

"I never understood these computers, it's lucky we don't need them as fae," Reiner muttered, glaring at the computer in front of him. It felt like it was taunting him with all these different programmes which he didn't understand.

"What made you decide to become a fae?" Tosh asked, her eyes not leaving her computer.

"I'm originally arcateenian, we're a species which primarily communicate telepathically. I wasn't in the best situation and I heard that a species would take you in if you had suffered abuse, I sort the fae out and asked whether they would turn me into one of them, I didn't care whether I lost my ability to speak telepathically, I just wanted to get away from those who abused me. The fae originally didn't want to have me because I wasn't a chosen one, but the queen made the ultimate decision, because of my situation and that out of countless of species who had tried and failed, I had successfully found them. She decided that I could become a fae. Even though I ended up causing a war, they still accepted me as their own. I never regretted leaving," Reiner explained. He didn't really enjoy thinking about his life before becoming a fae.

"How long have you known Ianto? He hasn't really told us about his life with the fae" Tosh asked. She couldn't help but feel a little curious about what Ianto was like before he joined Torchwood.

"Yeah, he hadn't been a fae awfully long before I joined. He was timid, didn't enjoy talking to anyone. If I remember right, it took a while until he started opening up to others, but I guess it was normal for everyone. We had all been through a lot, it's difficult to let people in" Reiner said. It surprised Tosh, Ianto seemed to be so confident in himself that she couldn't picture him being quiet and timid but she supposed that he would have been like when he first joined Torchwood Three and was hiding Lisa from them, he made himself unnoticeable and drifted off into the background. Tosh wanted to ask more questions, she wanted to find out more, but her computer beeped. The traces had completed.

"I've got it!" Tosh said before frowning. That couldn't be right.

"What's wrong?" Reiner asked worried. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Bertholdt was taking far too long for someone who was just checking the perimeter.

"It says Gwen's car is outside the hub" Tosh said looking over at Reiner worried. Reiner opened his mouth, about to say something before he doubled over in the surge of immense pain he felt wash over him from his mateship bond.

"What's wrong?" Tosh asked, worried.

"It's Bertholdt, he's hurt" Reiner said, panic laces his voice. His mate was hurting, they injured his mate. Someone had dared hurt his Bertl. Before either Reiner or Tosh could move, something threw Bertholdt through the cog door with a tall brown-haired man walking in after.

"Jason" Reiner growled charging towards the fae whilst Tosh stumbled over to Bertholdt's unconscious form trying to avoid the battle going on between the two fae. Reiner was trying to keep any elemental blows from coming in their direction, but from what Tosh could see Jason was gaining the upper hand. If they wasted any time, then Reiner would be overpowered, and Tosh wasn't sure what Jason would do to Reiner and Bertholdt if that happened. Probably kill them. He wanted Ianto, and the easiest way to lure him out would be to take someone Ianto cared about. He only needed Tosh, Reiner and Bertholdt were expendable.

"Trying to look for a way to escape Tosh, well I'm sorry but that won't happen. We need you so we can kill Ianto," Gwen said, lunging at Tosh and try to shove a needle in her arm, probably containing some sedatives to knock her out. Tosh threw herself out of the way before swirling back around and knocking Gwen's feet out from underneath her. Gwen collapsed to the ground, dropping the sedative. Tosh didn't waste a second longer, grabbing the needle and slamming it into Gwen's arm before pushing the plunger and emptying the sedative into her system. Gwen screamed, but the sedative was already taking effect and Gwen lay unconscious on the floor.

"Damn, I should have done that months ago," Tosh said to herself before turning back to Bertholdt. She pressed a finger to his wrist before internally cursing herself. She knew nothing about fae biology, was a fae's pulse even in their wrist like it was with humans.

"We need to leave" Reiner said. He was in a right state, his arm was bent showing that it was broken. The bruising on his stomach that Tosh could see from rips in his shirt could be from many causes, that Tosh didn't want to think about at the moment, or she would start panicking.

"Where's Jason?" Tosh asked, she slightly fearing the answer.

"Bailed that second you incapacitated Miss Cooper. And I don't know where he'll be back. We can't risk losing our only source of information. We need to leave right now," Reiner said.

"We can't. You're in no state to move, let along travel" Tosh said, but Reiner shook his head as he walked over to Bertholdt and carefully picked him up. Not caring whether he was doing any more damage to his body.

"We don't have a choice; we need to leave. I can't leave Bertholdt here in this state any longer, he needs proper medical treatment which he can't get here. We're all a mess and Jason could use this to overpower us and take you and maybe Cooper back. We can't waste any more time we need to leave," Reiner ordered, and Tosh nodded. She slowly stood to her feet, grabbing Gwen's leg and held onto Reiner's arm.

"I'm sorry. If we hadn't come here than neither of you would have been hurt," Tosh said. She felt bad. She was the one who pushed to come here, she was the one who let Reiner and Bertholdt follow, and now they were both injured because of her.

"It's not your fault. We agreed to come, and we never expected Jason nor Gwen to show up. Yes, we're injured but we'll be fine, we have Cooper and we know that Jason is stronger than he was a few months ago. Now we know that we can make a plan to stop him" Reiner said, trying to reassure the woman. Tosh sighed; she could see where he was coming from but still she felt bad that because of her need to help that she ended up getting two fully trailed fae injured. I suppose it showed Tosh that even those who knew what they were doing were no match against Jason. Reiner didn't wait for a reply, instead he focused on his elemental powers and they disappeared from the hub once more.

* * *

Gwen growled as a fae forced her into a chair and tied her hands and legs to it. She couldn't believe that Jason just abandoned her. She was the most important person on this planet. He was supposed to protect her from these bastard fae, not let them capture her.

"Here sat accused in human Gwen Cooper who had no links to Torchwood Three. Given a dose of truth serum, we will conduct the trial to determine the plan of the accused and her accomplice fae Jason. We have three pivotal questions to ask the accused before sentencing," the queen said, standing on her podium overlooking the court.

"What is yours and Jason's plan?".

"To kill Ianto duh! I want Jack all to myself because we are meant to be together. Ianto was getting in my way, so we have to get rid of him. Jason wants him dead. Not that I care why, it's easier to work together and get rid of the menace then work alone after my attempt failed miserably," Gwen froze. She wasn't meant to admit to all that. She was going to play the victim card. Get all these fae to sympathise which her then let her go. What the hell had they given her?

"It seems like the truth serum is working. Where is Jason now?".

"No idea, that bastard scarpered when Tosh knocked me out," Gwen cursed again. They drugged her, they fucking drugged her.

"Where were you hiding with Jason".

"Some warehouse off the bay. It was hidden out of view, so I doubt you would find it" Gwen smirked, Jason had made sure all his whereabouts were unknown to the fae until he was ready and he could destroy them for siding with that bastard, Ianto.

"I believe that is all we need to know for now. Immortal one is there anything you wish to say to Miss Cooper before we decide her sentencing" the queen asked Jack who he had been sitting beside Tosh and Owen, quietly watching this whole trial play out. He was furious. That Gwen could be so delusional that she believed that he would ever be with her.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, Gwen. Not only have you pissed Torchwood off but a whole species to, you saw what the fae are capable of and yet you still continued down this path. I want to say that I feel sorry for you, but I don't. You stopped meaning anything to me the second you decided it was acceptable to try and kill Ianto. Goodbye Gwen Cooper, I hope everything was worth it" Jack snapped and Gwen froze. He wasn't trying to save her from the fae, Jack hated the fae, he had said so on countless occasions, didn't he love her? No, he did. Ianto's mind control must be strengthen now they were in that bastard's world. Maybe Jack was buying his time, waiting to spring her from jail when no one was looking.

"Oh Captain, my captain. You want to know a secret. Ianto Jones won't be around much longer. After all, he couldn't be bothered to turn up here," Gwen smirked, Jack's head shot to where he saw Ianto only a few moments ago sitting behind Tosh. But that seat was empty. It left only Tosh surrounded by the fae.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack said panicked.

"your majesty, there's a note" a fae said running over to the queen. The queen took the note from his hand. It worried her greatly. Had Jason somehow gotten inside without them noticing, he might have used the distraction of Gwen's trial to grab Ianto when they weren't looking. Or this was the plan all along and Gwen just was a puppet, and a distraction long enough for him to slip in and get out unnoticed.

_Jack,_

_I know you will hate me, but I'm sorry. I had to leave. I need to find and stop Jason. He hurt Reiner and Bertholdt, two fully trained fighters. The longer we leave him, the stronger he will become. I can't risk losing anyone else. So, I need to do this on my own; he threatens our entire world and more than that, he won't stop at nothing until I'm dead. I promise that when I fight him, I will fight for you and our future together, but if he wins. If I die, then I want you to know. I love you, Jack Harkness. I will always love you._

_Your Ianto xx_

* * *

Ianto slipped into the darkness, away from the crowd. Everyone's focus was on Gwen to realise he was missing and by the time they do it will be too late. This was the final straw. He had been so confident that he could rely on his fellow fae to find Jason so he wouldn't have to fight, so he wouldn't have to become that monster again. But Jason went after someone he loved, if it hadn't been for Reiner or Bertholdt then Jason would have taken Tosh. And Ianto didn't dare to think of what either Jason or Gwen would have done to her. Jason would not stop at nothing until he got to Ianto, so he could only do one thing. He would bring the fight to him.

Ianto could feel himself slipping again. Becoming the monster, he tried so hard to fight. But now he knew that they needed it more than ever before if he was going to bring Jason down then he had to let that monster out. He can regret it later. He needed to stop Jason. No matter what. Ianto could feel his heart slowly harden as it took control, stopping the kind-hearted Ianto in his tracks.

Ianto Jones was dead, and the commander was free.


	19. Chapter 19

Ianto pushed the rusted warehouse door open. After all these years, he never expected to return to this warehouse, where everything started. It honestly felt like Jason was taunting him, choosing this place to set up his base. The warehouse looked the same as ever, still broken and about to fall apart. He couldn't see Jason, but he could sense that he was here, somewhere, watching over him until he was ready to strike. Ianto's only advantage was he knew all the different ways that they can kill a fae. It was his only advantage to prevent Jason from killing him.

"Oooh well lookie here? I smell a rat in a rat trap. To think that just attempting to capture a friend would draw you out, I would have done it months ago," Jason said laughing as he watched overhead as Ianto walked into the warehouse.

"Charming place you've got" Ianto said his eyes trailed around his surrounding, counting all escape routes or if there were any traps lying around.

"I know, I thought it was the perfect place to become your grave," Jason smirked.

"I would ask why you're doing this, but I've gone past the point of caring" Ianto said, pulling his jacket off and throwing it over an unoccupied chair. He came here to finish this, and that's all he cared about.

"Like I would blab about my plans to you. The fae might not use them but I'm sure if Torchwood knew you were here then they would kit you out with some listening device why do you think I never told the bitch Cooper everything. I expected you to capture her and that would draw you to me. I needed you to figure out where I was hiding without the other fae realising it… well until it's too late that is," Jason smirked jumping down from his perch and landed in front of Ianto.

"Are you really that dumb, do you think I would be here if Torchwood or the Fae knew," Ianto said, scoffing at the mere thought, "No one knows I'm here. There too busy dealing with the mess Cooper made".

"I'm sure you've noticed by now that there is a seal around this warehouse. No fae can get in until one of us dies and when I said one of us, I mean you and you can't leave. You will die here Ianto Jones, I will see to that," Jason said. Falling into a fighting stance.

"I don't plan on dying today. I think it's time we finally finish this," Ianto said, glaring at Jason.

Jason smirked before dropping a fraction of his weight onto his heels to throw himself backwards to avoid the sudden roundhouse kick attack from Ianto. Jason summoned a fireball and threw it at Ianto. Ianto darted to the side, barely missing the fireball as it hurtled towards the roof of the warehouse. Ianto barely paid it any attention as he drew his fists up and punched Jason's face, enjoying the crack of his nose when Ianto's fist made contact.

Ianto and Jason continued to dodge each other's attacks, throwing everything at each other, trying to knock the other off their feet so they could finish the other off. Ianto was slowly gaining the upper hand. His experience and control were slowly wearing Jason down until…

'Shit' Ianto thought as he heard the sound of metal giving way and a steel support bar fell onto him pinning his chest and left arm to the ground. Ianto struggled, trying to use his free right arm to lift the beam off him, but he couldn't get the strength to move it fully without trapping something else. Without even trying to move his left arm, Ianto could tell he had broken it and he wouldn't shock him if some of his ribs were.

"It looks like your trapped" Jason giggled as he stalked over to Ianto's trapped form with the look of glee on his face. "I never thought it would be this easy. Goodbye Ianto Jones".

"You're such an idiot" Ianto choked out as Jason stepped on his right arm pinning it down.

"What?" Jason said. Looking down at the trapped fae as if, after all these years. He had finally lost it.

"I was only a distraction" Ianto said, smiling. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to trick Jason. He never expected that Ianto would bring any back up or at least back up which Jason could sense at least.

"You've lost it, I've got you exactly where I want you. I'm about to kill you and that's your dying words are a plea to distract me. To what end, give you a few extra seconds in hope of rescue," Jason snarled, "no other fae can get in here".

"Who said they were a fae" Ianto laughed spitting blood on Jason's face before straining his neck to look over Jason's shoulder and shouted, "Owen now".

Owen jumped out of the shadows he'd been hiding in, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Jason barely turned around; his eyes wide when Owen shoved the needle filled with some liquid into Jason's arm and pushed the plunger, forcing the liquid out the needle. Jason grabbed Owen's arm barely controlling his strength and his tightened his grip enjoying the sound of a loud snap before shoving Owen into the nearest wall.

"Is that the best you've got…" Jason started but suddenly stopped when he found it increasingly hard to breathe, "What have you done?".

"The syringe was full of Morphine, unknowingly to many fae, it's deadly. Somehow it interferes with our elemental core and suppresses it. It unlocks your ability to age but the older you are the more you age and well. I'm fairly sure you surpassed a thousand years old a while ago," Ianto explained to a panicked Jason, who by every second was increasingly getting older and older. Jason watched in horror as his hands started to wrinkle then shrivel up.

Ianto looked away, not wanting to look at Jason as he died. It wasn't a satisfactory end to their enemy. It was a painful one, and something he didn't want to witness again. He heard the thud as Jason's dead body collapsed beside him, but still Ianto didn't look.

"I finally see the flaw in my plan of not telling anyone. We can't really push this bar off me" Ianto groaned. Maybe he should have put the location in code that only Jack, The Queen or Tosh could have figured out.

"Ianto don't worry, I sent a message to Jack whilst you were fighting, he and the fae will be here any minute" Owen said, he didn't move from the wall he was thrown against, he couldn't find the energy to move and as a doctor he didn't fancy aggravating any internal injuries until they were looked at and determined it was safe to move him. Ianto wanted to nod, but he felt like he was underwater. Everything was painful. His arm, his chest and his head. He didn't want to do anything, he just wanted to give into the darkness. Ianto just wanted to sleep.

"Ianto" Ianto heard someone shout, it sounded like Jack, but he couldn't tell. The voices were muffled, and it was slowly getting harder to hear the more he concentrated on it. Ianto watched as blurry figures hovered above him and then a heavyweight was lifted off his chest. Ianto wanted to ask what was happening but he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes, finally succumbed to the darkness. He knew he was in safe hands; he knew they protected him. Jack was there, Jack would look after him.

* * *

_~Two Hours Earlier~_

_" Ianto, wait up" Owen shouted, running after his fellow Torchwood agent after he slipped out of the courtroom unseen. Hell, Owen wouldn't have realised if he hadn't turned around when he did to see Ianto walk out the room._

_"Go back to the courtroom Owen, this doesn't concern you" Ianto said. The last thing he wanted was to bring his friends into this mess. He was going after Jason alone, and that was final._

_"Like hell it doesn't! You're going after Jason and I'm going to help whether or not you like it" Owen snapped. Ever since Tosh returned with an injured Reiner and an unconscious Bertholdt, it had haunted his mind with what ifs. What if Reiner got knocked out and Jason took Tosh? What would he do with her? What would Cooper do? Would they kill her? Would they keep her alive until Ianto showed up? Owen once believed that his heart was buried with Katie, but then he found Tosh who accepted him for who he was, and he slowly started learning how to love again. He couldn't lose Tosh too. It would break him to where he knew he would never recover again._

_"Jason is more powerful than some alien, I'm not risking you getting hurt. Think about Tosh if you died it would break her" Ianto said. He saw how happier Owen and Tosh became after they started dating. He couldn't put his best friend through the heartbreak of losing Owen to Jason. Especially since Tosh would need Owen to comfort her if Ianto didn't survive this fight._

_"I am thinking about her," Owen said, letting out a sigh as he tried to calm himself down, "Jason went after Tosh. He intended to hurt her. I can't just sit here and do nothing whilst that bastard nearly gets away with it. I need to do something, even if I'm just a distraction whilst you kill him"._

_"Fine, but you're not being a distraction. He'll overpower you in seconds. I'll keep him busy. When you see your chance, I want you to inject this into him. It'll will kill him" Ianto said, handing the syringe full of morphine over to Owen. He knew Owen had decided, the best would be to take Owen with him and make sure he kept out the way then letting Owen find his own way out the fae's world and ruin everything if he came blundering in whilst Ianto and Jason were fighting._

_"Any place I need to aim for?" Owen asked._

_"No, as long as it gets into his bloodstream Jason's dead" Ianto replied. Only a select few people knew that this chemical could kill the fae, and Jason was not one of them. He wouldn't know to defend himself from it._

_"Where's Jason at? Some warehouse wasn't specific by Cooper" Owen said, Ianto must have an idea where to go or he wouldn't have left the courtroom unless Ianto had acted without thinking and he is planning on luring Jason out of hiding. Which could work since Jason wanted to kill Ianto so he would take his chances when Ianto was out in the open, away from any help from the fae?_

_"I know where it's like Jason's mocking me" Ianto replied. It was so obvious now he thought about it, that Ianto couldn't believe he never thought about this before._

_"How come?" Owen asked._

_"The first time I'd ever met the fae. I had run away from home and hid inside a disused warehouse. It was old, close to collapse, and one of the steel supports bars had come loose. It nearly killed me, but these creatures came out of nowhere and saved me. Actually, the only reason I was there was because I thought someone was following me and I tried to hide," Ianto explained. The fae had followed him, but because Ianto didn't know who or what they were, he panicked. They well knew it in the fae world that they nearly got one of their chosen ones killed. It led to the change on how to approach a chosen one to prevent anything like this happening again. Jason would have heard the story during his training._

_"How can you be so sure?" Owen said, confused. How could Ianto come to that conclusion with hardly anything to go on?_

_"I just do, now are we going or not" Ianto snapped holding his hand out for Owen to grab hold before disappearing from his world for potentially the last time._

* * *

Ianto groaned as he opened his eyes and looked up at a familiar ceiling. His body ached and for a moment he couldn't remember how he even got in this state, then all his memories of the fight with Jason flooded back. It honestly felt like a dream, had he really fought Jason and survived. When he got trapped underneath that bar, he would be lying that he hadn't considered that he wouldn't make it out of there alive. Ianto had come to terms with his death, if it means his world and his family was safe then he would happily die in that warehouse. Ianto forced himself to sit up, ignoring the protest his body made. He was in the fae infirmary. They bound his left arm in a cast which rested against Ianto's chest in a sling.

"Ianto are you awake?" a familiar voice said, Ianto looked over at the small opening in the certain that surrounded his hospital bed. Reiner was stood there looking equally bad as Ianto himself. Reiner had a black eye; his right arm was in a cast and he was limping.

"Where's Jack, Owen and Tosh?" Ianto asked. He had expected to wake up to find Jack at least by his bedside, but one look around his surroundings showed that the only person who had been with him was the medical staff.

"With the Queen. A condition to allow the immortal one to bond with you was for a fae to have eyes on him at all times. Even though he is your mate. They would not let him stay here on his own" Reiner explained, and Ianto couldn't find it in him to blame his fellow fae. They didn't trust Jack yet, the last thing they were going to let him do was leave him unguarded with an unconscious fae, not that it matters if the fae was his mate or not. "The Queen wishes to see you. If you feel up to it that is".

"You know me Reiner, I hate hospitals. Whether it's a human or a fae one" Ianto said already pushing himself to his feet, ignoring the pain in his chest. There wasn't really anything he could do about his ribs, really; he would just have to wait until they healed by themselves. Ianto fell into step with Reiner as they left the infirmary and slowly made their way to the courtroom, both being careful to not aggravate each other's injuries.

"Look at us, we look like a right pair" Ianto laughed before he groaned. His ribs hurt. This was going to be torturous few weeks as his ribs and arm slowly healed, he was defiantly going to be relaying on Jack more to get things done. Although it meant Ianto had an actual excuse to avoid doing paperwork and forcing Jack into doing it instead. After all, his precious mate was injured. Yep, Ianto could see the positives his condition brought, and he wouldn't be surprised if Owen used his condition as an excuse to do nothing.

"I know, I swear during my training someone said that becoming a fae meant living a live without having to deal with mortal injuries," Reiner whined as he limped down the corridor. Each step he took was just as painful as the last.

"Same wasn't it something like 'from hence forth discard your worries from your previous life, aging, pain and injuries. You have been reborn as a fae and these concerns do not affect you anymore," Ianto said. He briefly remembers someone preaching that during his first week as a fae.

"It was, I don't think my body got the memo because I have a broken arm, a fractured toe, pulled leg muscles and I'm bruised from head to toe that I'm sure someone might mistake me for a plum instead," Reiner said.

"I don't even know what all my injuries are. I've got a broken arm and ribs and that I ache in places where I shouldn't be aching," Ianto whined. After this meeting with the queen, Ianto's plan was to sleep for the entire week. "How's Bertholdt?".

"He's fine, confined to a wheelchair for now with his broken legs and arm, but other than that he's good. Complaining, but he should heal as good as new," Reiner said and Ianto let out a sigh of relief he didn't realise he was holding in. "Actually, it's why I wanted to come and get you. I thought when I saw Bertl's unconscious form that I was going to lose him, and I've never been that scared before in a long time. The medical staff weren't expecting him to pull through. If Bertl died, I was planning on asking the Queen to kill me because I just can't live without him. He's my entire world. And then, like a miracle, we get word that Jason was dead and Bertl woke up. I don't know if Jason had cast something on him or not, but… I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for killing Jason and bring Bertholdt back to me".

"You're welcome… but you don't have to thank me Reiner, Bertholdt's a fighter we both know that, he would have never let himself die if it meant leaving you behind" Ianto replied, he wasn't sure what to say. He had killed Jason because they needed to, Jason had caused so many problems with the fae and Torchwood. It had been Ianto's duty as the Commander of the fae to take down their enemy once and for all for the good of his people.

* * *

"You wished to see me, your majesty" Ianto said as he entered the courtroom and bowed when he approached his queen, he had seen Bertholdt in his wheelchair sat at the front of the court near to the queen, Jack, Tosh and Owen where there too. Jack's face lit up when he saw Ianto, the pain he had felt through their bond had scared Jack that Ianto wouldn't wake up soon. Ianto wanted nothing more than to just run over to Jack and hug him and never let go.

"Through the discussion of the court we have decided that you Ianto Jones deserve to be the first fae to be knighted by the queen. You have shown us bravery and courage to step up and defeat our enemy at the risk of your own life. You have been unselfish throughout this whole situation, willingly bonding yourself to one of our enemies to ensure that we can work together to bring down a common enemy and after the capture of Gwen Cooper you were able to realise where Jason was hiding and went to face him without the support and backup of the fae to prevent any else from being injured," Ianto's eyes widened. The queen wanted to knight him, something which had never happened before because well, nothing like this had really happened for a fae to deserve to be knighted but Ianto really didn't believe he was worth it because he felt like he was only doing his job of being the commander. He had to protect his people, he had to protect his mate and his friends.

"It would be an honour your majesty, although I think if I kneel now, I might never get back up again," Ianto said smiling.

"Of course, we have taken that into consideration. You were injured, and I would never put you in a position where you could worsen your injuries. We have brought you a chair to sit in" the queen said as another fae brought out a chair. The queen motioned for Ianto to sit whilst the head council fae brought forward the sword the fae people had chosen to be used for knighting if the event had ever happened.

"Ego, Regina Nefertiti de fae, hic declaro in servitutem, et conservus fae Ianto Jones, profectus est ad magna longitudines ad protegendum populum suum et amici eius a nocentibus a perfide unum. Ego cum firmamentum meum, et populus ii, hic dub te Domine Ianto Jones Torchwood. Ut stet. (I, Queen Nefertiti of the fae, here declare that the servitude of fellow fae Ianto Jones has gone to great lengths to protect his people and his friends from the harm of a rogue one. I with the support of my people and council, here dub thee Sir Ianto Jones of Torchwood. You may stand)" The queen said as she brought the holy sword Excalibur on Ianto's left shoulder before moving it to his right. Ianto slowly stood from the chair with the support of Jack, who had darted over the second they had allowed him to.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, pulling Ianto against his chest before press a gentle kiss against Ianto's temple.

"I'm so proud of you. The queen told us how you are the first fae to get knighted. I think you deserve it, hell, you deserve a human knighting as well for everything you've done for Torchwood and the human race, but… we will have words about trusting each other when we're dealing with an enemy. I could have gone with you to fight Jason, I'm immortal. I will always come back," Jack whispered.

"I didn't want to lose you. Even if you are immortal, I hate it when you die, and I would hate the satisfaction it would have brought Jason knowing he had killed you. Even if it had been just once," Ianto replied, closing his eyes. His body was battered, bruise and broken but that didn't matter whilst he was in the safety of Jack's arms.

"I have one last thing I wish to discuss before you leave my court," the queen said turning to face Owen and Tosh who stood on the slide lines leaving Ianto and Jack to have their moment. "You both have shown extreme courage when fighting Jason, if it had not been for you Owen Harper then we may have lost one of our dear fae, your bravely to face an enemy who could easily overpower you is a rare trait that I confess only a few fae have. And you Toshiko Sato, had you not risked leaving the safety of our world to follow a hunch then we would never had captured Miss Cooper, your brilliance and bravery has earn you both a place amongst us fae. If you wish to take up this offer, then once Mr Harper has healed then we can perform the ceremony and turn both you into fae. I don't want an answer right now. You deserve the opportunity to discuss it with each other. Please give me an answer by the end of the week".

"Thank you, your majesty," Tosh said, a little taken back at the offer. Owen looked equally surprised and barely spluttered out a thanks. Ianto just smiled at his friends, no one was more deserving to become a fae then Tosh and Owen were. Hell, it would have surprised him if the Queen didn't ask. The queen smiled before rising from her throne and exited the courtroom with the rest of the fae council following behind her.

* * *

The walk back to Ianto's fae house was slow, yet peaceful. Taking in their surroundings whilst they talked about everything and nothing.

"I was wondering, now your fae secret is out. What will you be doing?" Jack asked, he hadn't really thought about it before, what their future could hold and what would happen with Torchwood. If Owen and Tosh became a fae, then they weren't liable to work at Torchwood anymore and Jack didn't fancy recruiting again since his last member was such a hit.

"I want to return to Torchwood. I love my home world, but I miss Cardiff and Myfanwy. My life is in Cardiff, I couldn't leave it plus I really doubt the fae would let you permanently live here and I couldn't leave you all alone in Cardiff, I don't think the city could handle it" Ianto said smiling, he could tell that Jack was worried that Ianto had planned to leave Torchwood behind. Yes, he might have joined Torchwood to monitor its information and contact with the fae, and now Torchwood Three knew his secret. It didn't mean he would want to leave. Torchwood was a big part of his livelihood, not just meeting Jack but protecting his little sister from aliens. His family was in Cardiff and he left Rhiannon once, he wasn't planning on doing that again until after her family had passed on.

"You want to come back" Jack said, almost surprised. He knew how much Ianto loved this world, that it surprised him Ianto would want to leave it.

"Of course, I do, Torchwood is my home just as much as it is yours. Although I protest living in a bunk underneath your office for the rest of my life though," Ianto replied.

"I'm sure we can sort something out. I know some genuinely pleasant houses close to the hub," Jack said, smirking.

"Are you asking me to move in with you, Sir" Ianto asked and grinned at the growl which escaped Jack's mouth.

"I think I am Jones, Ianto Jones. What do you say?".

"As long as it has a part where we can bring Myfanwy, she never gets to explore much. Oh, and a coffee machine" Ianto said pretending to think his answer through even though they both know that Ianto was more than happy to move in with Jack.

"I think that can be arranged" Jack said leaning down and pressing his lips against Ianto's, "I love you Jones, Ianto Jones".

"I love you too Captain Jack Harkness" Ianto mumbled against Jack's lips returning the kiss with just as much passion.

* * *

Owen was a little worried. Scratch that, Owen was extremely worried. Since the fae and the other members of Torchwood had turned up at the warehouse, Toshiko hadn't really said much or anything, really. And honestly, Owen was on edge, waiting for the moment that she finally blew. He knew the second he left the Courtroom to follow Ianto that Tosh would be far from happy with what he did; he was a human going up against an all powerful fae and he had seen what the fae was capable of with the attack on the cannibals and then the little pieces that Ianto had showed him. So, when Owen and Tosh headed back to the room they were given during their stay, Owen knew what was coming.

"You are a moron, Owen Harper; you know that, don't you? Going up against a fae with no support! What the hell were you thinking? Forget that, you weren't thinking at all, you just went blundering in without thinking. Owen's heart is in the right place, but his brain is fifty miles back. You could have died, hell had Jason been given even a second longer, he could have killed you. Don't you understand that, these fae are way more dangerous than you could imagine, and you decided it was a fucking great idea to get yourself in the middle of a fucking fae battle. A fae battle, Owen! They can control the elements. What if Jason had tried to suck the air out of the fucking warehouse and killed you? It was too big a risk to put your life on the line. It's not like fighting aliens, Owen, this is different!" Tosh started ranted the second they entered their room.

"I know, when I saw Ianto leave, I really wasn't thinking. All I knew was Jason came after you and you getting hurt was the last thing I wanted to happen if it meant you being safe then I was happy to do anything to get Jason. If it meant being a distraction or hiding waiting for the right opportunity, then I was happy to do anything if you were safe. Tosh you mean everything to me, when I lost Katie…" Owen stopped, thinking about his ex-fiancée still brought up unwanted feelings, "I felt that I lost my ability to love anyone then I met you and you taught me how to love again. I never told you this because I have a reputation to uphold, but it would break me if I lost you".

"Oh, Owen" Tosh said putting a hand on Owen's neck and gently pulled it down to press their lips together. "I will always be here for you no matter what".

"You better because I'd well and truly be a mess without you".

"I know Owen, I know. What's your thoughts on this deal?" Tosh asked, "Would you want to become a fae?".

"I'm not sure, I want to ask Ianto about it, see what his opinion is. But if it's something you want, then I'll do anything for you," Owen replied. It made sense, get as much information from their resident fae before deciding for themselves.

"I'm tempted but I'm not entirely sure yet" Tosh confessed, the idea that she could live forever with the man she loves and get to be around her best friend and Jack so that Jack and Ianto would never lose them was definitely tempting but she didn't want to go along with it if Owen didn't want it. She couldn't lose Owen after only a few years together.

"I'm happy with whatever you choose" Owen replied. It was the truth. He didn't mind becoming a fae if he got to stick with Tosh and he guessed having Ianto around wasn't that bad, especially if he got his heavenly coffee for the rest of his life and he supposed Harkness wasn't that bad either.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not still angry about what you did" Tosh said, and Owen swore under his breath. He guessed that he could live with that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Apologies if the action scene isn't great, I struggle with them but I did try my best. I do hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I'm hoping to get the epilogue out soon.


	20. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **So, here we are finally at the end of this story. I want to thank everyone who has read and supported my story whether you were here when I started this over a year ago or a new one. Thank you so much, I really wouldn't have gotten here if it wasn't for your kudos or comments, they really did motivate me to continue writing. So here's the final chapter, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**~100 Years Later~**

"You know it's rude to stare" Ianto muttered as he opened his eyes and looked up at the smiling face on his mate who was hovering above him.

"I was hoping if I stared long enough, you could understand that I'm craving coffee," Jack said, and looking at Ianto's beautiful face was always a plus.

"I'd say make your own, but I'd kill you if you touched it" Ianto muttered, turning over onto his front and burying his head into his pillow. He couldn't find the energy to force himself to leave to warmth of his bed, but he really did fancy his morning coffee. God knows he needs it if he's going to face anything a normal Torchwood day would through at him.

"Give me a kiss and that might convince me" Ianto said, giving Jack an innocent smile when he rolled back over to face his mate.

"Well, Mr Jones that would be my pleasure" Jack said leaning down and pressing their lips together, "convinced yet?".

"Humm… I don't know, I'll think about it when I make myself a coffee" Ianto teased jumping out of bed and darted out his bedroom with the sound of Jack whining trailing behind him. Ianto headed straight towards the coffee machine and started brewing his own cup when he became lost in his thoughts.

Ianto could hardly believe it had been a hundred years already since he bonded with Jack, and their relationship was stronger than ever after they got over their initial communication issues. Jack and Ianto had gotten use to keeping secrets with Ianto being a fae and Jack being immortal, the first few years had been a struggle but with the help and support of their team, they overcame that issue and now the Torchwood team worked more effectively than ever as they were more in tune with each other. Now, Ianto thought about it, it was approaching the hundred years anniversary since Tosh and Owen along with Estelle became fae.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist and rested his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"Just what happened these last years, it's hard to believe that it's been a hundred years since Jason died, I was so sure that I would not make it especially when I got trapped underneath that bar," Ianto answered leaning back into his mates arms.

"But you did, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Look, if it weren't for you, the fae world would be worse off. You helped the Queen put in place strategies to prevent anything like this happening again. Hell, you even gotten me to get along with the fae, me! If that isn't a miracle then I don't know what is!" Jack said before pressing a quick kiss to Ianto's temple.

"Admit it, they're not as bad as you thought".

"… no comment" Jack said as he pulled away from his mate and picked up his mug of coffee up off the side, Ianto laughed. The fae world was slowly getting used to their once mortal enemy visiting from time to time and even Ianto could tell that Jack was enjoying socialising with the fae even if he didn't want to admit it.

"We better leave soon; you know how Owen gets when he hasn't had his morning coffee" Ianto said. Owen was a nightmare to deal with when he hadn't had his coffee, and Ianto couldn't let his best friend deal with that more than Tosh already had to. Ianto honestly couldn't believe sometimes that they had lasted this long, but they had shown that even the complete opposites could have a happy relationship.

"Or, we could head back to bed and finish what we started last night," Jack said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"You think that would stop Owen from breaking in here for his coffee. Jack I love you but I don't fancy replacing the front door for the fourth time this month because you can't control your dick," Ianto replied pressing a kiss against Jack's cheek before disappearing back into their bedroom to get ready for work.

* * *

"Morning Boss!" Rhys shouted from his desk as Ianto and Jack entered the hub "Oh hey Jack".

"Morning Rhys". Rhys was the newest addition of their torchwood team. After Gwen's trial and dead, the fae would not settle for anything less, Cooper had attacked a fae then joint forces with a rogue one to bring down Ianto. The fae wanted her dead, and no one was going to change their minds. According to Reiner, who oversaw the execution, Gwen died begging for Jack to save her, even in her finally moments Gwen still held onto the delusion that Jack loved her. Honestly, it made Ianto feel bad for Rhys, for falling in love with such a horrid person who never seemed to think about anyone but herself.

Ianto felt like he owed it to Rhys to explain or well give him a water-down version of what happened to Gwen, but when Ianto and Jack met Rhys, Ianto realised that Rhys was a chosen one. Or at least he had been before giving up the opportunity to stay on earth and live a normal human life. It meant that knowing about the fae gave Rhys the right to know the truth, at least about Gwen's death.

Rhys had taken the news better than Ianto had expected. Apparently, Rhys had suspected something was going on not long after Gwen joined Torchwood, but each time he tried to bring it up Gwen would just get angry before storming off in a sulk. Rhys had joined Torchwood not long after. Finding his skills for running a business and engineering became useful, especially since it relieved Ianto of some of his extra work and gave him more time to focus on the archives, which had slowly started becoming a state again.

"About time tea boy! Some of us could die of thirst without our morning coffee! I bet Harkness had already had his!" Owen started complaining, but before Ianto could reply, the rift monitor alarm went off. Tosh darted over to her computer and pulled up the rift prediction and monitor software she and Ianto had developed to allow members of Torchwood to have some evenings off.

"The rifts active, a parking lot in Sophia Gardens," Tosh said.

"Looks like you're going to have to wait for your coffee, Owen. Grab your gear" Jack said smirking before darting towards the SUV. Owen just groaned as he reluctantly picked his gear up from beside his desk and slumped after the rest of the Torchwood team. Groaning about how today was going to be a long day without his coffee, Ianto just gave Owen one look before shoving the thermos of coffee he had prepared at home into Owen's hands to shut him up.

* * *

Jack groaned. He rested his head on his arm and pouted. No matter how much time he spent trying to finish this paperwork, it always seems to keep increase rather than decreasing or disappearing as Jack would prefer. He was the leader of Torchwood Three; he was a man of adventure and action, not sitting behind a desk doing hours on end of piles on piles of paperwork. It was truly a waste of his handsome talents.

"You know if you started completing it rather than staring, you would finish quicker" Ianto said opening the door to Jack's office and walked inside. He's not surprised to see Jack sitting there staring at the paperwork like it was going to eat him if he even dared blink.

"Is that coffee I smell" Jack said when the heavenly scent wafted over. He lifted his head up and looked at his mate, who was holding a mug of coffee. Jack smiled, making grabby hands at the mug.

"You know sometimes I think you love my coffee more than me" Ianto said handing his mate the mug who quickly took a sip then put it on his desk before Jack pulled Ianto onto his lap. They had had many incidents where Jack got too handsy when Ianto was hold his coffee and Jack spilled it all over his own crotch. Much to Owen's amusement. The second that coffee was far away, Ianto was fair game.

"You know nothing could ever compare to my love for you, although your coffee is a close contender along with your ass," Jack said. Ianto just rolled his eyes, but relaxed into his mate's hold. "You know our anniversary is coming up, we could do something special to celebrate".

"Jack, I'm not giving you a blow job whilst you're driving".

"But!".

"Not happening".

"Fine, we can save it for next year," Jack pouted but continued, "I was thinking maybe we could go on a vacation. We've not really had much time to ourselves recently and we both know that Tosh and Rhys can hold down the fort for a week or more and I'm sure they can feed the pets, including our resident doctor. I'll even talk to the Queen, so she'll take you off active duty".

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Ianto asked.

"Maybe a cruise either on earth or in space" Jack said, he hadn't been on a cruise since he had to go undercover when he was still a time agent.

"It sounds like an idea, we can talk about it later" Ianto said, although he did like the idea. They hadn't really had much time to themselves since, well actually Ianto couldn't remember. It must have been a long time ago. Maybe it was time to have a well deserve break.

"We could. I know something better we could do with our times," Jack said, slipping a hand underneath Ianto's shirt.

"Not here, Tosh would kill us if we broke your desk again," Ianto said glaring at his mate before adding "anyway, you have paperwork".

"Yan, that's not fair," Jack whined.

"How about this," Ianto started smirking "you finish your paperwork then I'll let you come down to the archives and bend me over the desk down there".

"You drive a hard bargain Mister Jones" Jack said as if he didn't need convincing, Ianto knew his mate better than anyone and Jack would do anything for Ianto even paperwork, if it meant having sex at the end. Although the hard dick pressing against Ianto's ass also didn't help for Ianto's preservation. There had been a few times he had given in to Jack, but not this time. "Deal, now off you go. I have a date with the dreaded paperwork".

Ianto rolled his eyes muttering drama queen underneath his breath but still he climbed off Jack's lap pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and left the office. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Jack grab the nearest pen and started working. It was his own fault for letting it build up like that. For some unknown reason Jack still wanted to have physical copies and electronic ones, so in a matter of fact, it was Jack's fault that he had so much work to do.

Though these last one hundred years, Ianto had some time to wonder about what would happen to him if he wasn't a chosen one. Would he have joined Torchwood and met Jack, would he have even survived his father's abuse, or would Ianto have lived a quiet life as a farmer in the countryside? The fae changed so much of his life, but he would never change it for the world. His life represents the fairy tales that the fae come from. They defeated the villain, and he got the girl… well guy and they were living their happily ever after… well Jack permitting that was.

To most of the world Ianto Jones was dead, but to the ones that knew him Ianto Jones was more alive than ever.

**The End**


End file.
